


Where Dib is a prince and Zim is Assur, a Mesopotamian AU :D

by Saralley



Category: Invader Zim, Mesopotamian Mythology
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Sex, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ancient History, Ancient Technology, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fights, God Complex, God Kink, Hair-pulling, Irken, M/M, Masochism, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mesopotamia, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sadism, Torture, Whipping, Worship, Xenophilia, ZaDr, alternative universe, ancient aliens - Freeform, and Dib a prince, the au where Zim is a god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralley/pseuds/Saralley
Summary: Dib will have to face battle for the first time and has the honor to meet the Gods personally beforehand. Thinking it all to be just another stupid ritual he is utterly surprised to see the green being in front of him. Devotion comes easier than he would have expected as a sweet smell fills his mind. What will happen between the future king and the God? And is that being really a god?Dark ZADR





	1. You think its all a joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now see, the thing Dib didn’t understand was why they wouldn’t just do it themselves if they were so powerful? Why did his people have to go out and fight? Why did they have to die if the gods could just wipe their enemies out with the snap of their fingers?   
> Based on those thoughts Dib didn’t really like the gods. He didn’t like them, and he sometimes even doubted their existence. Not that he would ever tell anyone. Especially not his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had an idea, no idea though where this will lead…  
> Invader Zim x History Au  
> Set somewhere in the middle east around the reign of Assurbanipal the first? Maybe? I don't know yet how much I want to flesh this out, so I'm being lazy.  
> If you find any inaccuracies please point them out?  
> Also English is not my native language… so, many thanks to @prettiugli and @ylje for beta reading <3
> 
> Oh and if you have any idea for a title, please say xD

Chapter 1: You think it's all a joke?

 

The heat was pressing down heavily on Dibs shoulders, while he was walking towards the palace, eager to be back in the shady stone building. He was tired and hungry, but he knew that the people of his kingdom had it worse, so who was he to complain? As the crown prince, destined to take the throne after his father, he had a relatively easy life.

Soon, though, his life should change. He was 16 now, and while he had trained all his life to stand beside his father on the battlefield, it was now time to prove his worth. In just a week, he was supposed to march to the neighboring province and help throw down an uprising. Before that though, he was to go through a hideous array of rituals to formally prove his worth to the gods, so they'd be on his side on the battlefield.

He hated all of it. He hated fighting. He hated rituals. Sometimes he even hated the gods and their bloodthirsty demands. His father had told him long ago that it was their wish to conquer the earth and rule everything, for their power is eternal.

Now see, the thing Dib didn’t understand was why they wouldn’t just do it themselves if they were so powerful? Why did his people have to go out and fight? Why did they have to die if the gods could just wipe their enemies out with the snap of their fingers?

Based on those thoughts Dib didn’t really like the gods. He didn’t like them, and he sometimes even doubted their existence. Not that he would ever tell anyone. Especially not his father. As king he also served as high priest to the gods and as the symbol of their might on earth.

Dib would follow in his father's steps willingly, and then maybe he could stop the expansion as soon as he was king himself. He´d bring a reign of prosperity to his people. He just knew it!

Before that though, the gods waited for him. But not just any gods, no he was supposed to meet Assur himself, their main god, the one they named their capital and their kingdom after. 

Dib just wanted to get it over with. He was more worried about his trip to the province, about actually going to war for the first time.

Entering the palace, Dib walked towards his own chambers. The guards in front bowed and let him in as Dib just waved them aside. He was hungry and he knew that food was waiting for him inside. What he didn’t expect was his father sitting inside as well.

“My king.” he quickly said and bowed deep, until his father signed for him to sit. “My son” he acknowledged him before speaking, “The festivities will begin tomorrow, but we will start our journey tonight. Be ready to leave at dusk!”

Dib raised his brow in surprise, but just nodded quickly, there was no speaking back to the king.

Left alone in his room, he quickly ate and packed a small bundle of his ritual clothes, food and the scripture where the rituals he was to go through were explained. He spent his time reading over it again.

It was all rather simple. Tomorrow would be him going through ritual baths, oil massages and cleanings. The second day would be almost only prayers, alone as well as under guidance of other priests, and the third day should be him seeking solitude. 

It was the part he dreaded the most. 

Dib was supposed to spend the entire day in a small room, not eating or drinking, as well as speaking to no one. He hated being quiet… but then came the part that he still wasn’t sure about. The scripture ended at the third day, and only said that he would meet Assur on the following days… He just hoped he could talk to people while doing so.

Another thing that was on his mind though was that his father had said that they would start their journey tonight. As far as he had known he was supposed to do the ritual in Assur´s main temple. Here in the city… It was very close to the palace and there would be no traveling needed. 

He just couldn’t help but overthink it, but his father had probably just used a wrong word. Maybe he was simply supposed to sleep in the temple beforehand…

Though soon after, his father stepped into the room again, dressed plainer than usual and wearing an almost worried look. It was fleeting though, and he sternly motioned for Dib to follow him. His father generally didn’t like to speak much.

The silence made Dib uncomfortable and he couldn’t help but tap his hand against his leg as he walked behind the king to the stables.

It worried him. This whole situation worried him. They weren’t supposed to go to the stables, they weren’t supposed to leave yet, and Dib really wanted to know what would happen during those last two days at the temple!

But it wasn’t his place to disobey or to ask questions. So when his father took one of the prepared horses, and handed him the reigns of the other one, he got on without a word and followed his father out of the palace. They used one of the smaller gates and weren't followed by any guards.

A situation completely new to Dib. He was normally followed by  **at least** one guard to look after his safety, the king never travelled without four.

To now be alone with his father, outside of the palace and actually going towards the city gates almost frightened Dib. He had obviously been wrong. This ritual did not seem to take place in the main temple at all.  

They rode towards the desert and left the city behind them. No word was spoken and the silence thickened as the night settled over them. Dib lost count of time, but when they arrived his body was sore from riding for so long.

He had never been at this site before, and as far as he could tell he hadn’t ever been close. The desert had given way to a mountain range, and at the base of it stood a major building. Since he hadn’t seen any houses on their way here, he figured that it was completely alone here in the middle of nowhere.

It was giant and as far as he could tell even bigger than the city palace. The decorations were made of the finest materials and there was a group of people standing in front of it with torches, probably waiting for them.

They all bowed low before their king, but not as low as normal, sending a shiver down Dibs back. Normally everyone fell on their knees before his father, the fact that these four men didn’t, showed how important they apparently were. And that without Dib ever hearing about them!

They entered in silence, and Dib didn’t dare ask about any of this. He was stunned into silence by the magnitude of the things he saw. It almost angered him! How could this place exist without anyone knowing about it, and yet be grander than the palace?!

Finally, they arrived in front of a door, and his father who had been walking in front of him turned around to face him.

“Dib. We have arrived at our holiest temple, at the house of Assur. While I hold the festivities in the city, you will bond with Assur, our God, father and ruler.” He looked straight into Dib´s eyes, another shiver going down the boys back.

“Do not disappoint me. Do not disappoint Assur!” Dib quickly nodded and watched his father turn back around towards the entrance.

The last thing Dib saw was the now obvious worry in the king's eyes.

 


	2. Laughing, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm supposed to do what?!” Dib screeched, disbelief obvious in his face. “Why should I have to go there naked? I mean yes, sure, meet Assur, but why naked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Ylje for editing so fast~  
> As you can see this was actually continued and I´m currently working on chapter 3.

This is all just so wrong.

Everything felt wrong, strange, frightening. Dib´s entire body shivered as he sat naked on the floor. He didn’t even understand how he´d gotten to this point.

When his father had left four days ago, he had already been worried. But from there everything had seemed to spiral downwards.

He was guided further inside of the temple by the four priests that had greeted him and his father. So far they had been the only people he’d seen. Could it be that these four priests were running this entire gigantic temple on their own? Dib didn’t think so.

But maybe his arrival wasn’t supposed to be well known, which was why the other workers and priests had been sent to bed? Maybe.

What worried him though, was that they hadn’t even bothered bowing to him at all. He wasn’t his father, but a small bow was normally offered for the future king. Offered, and expected too!

Oh well, he thought to himself, I´m gonna have a blast here.

And Dib was right, he was gonna have a blast. The first hours of his stay he was isolated in a room with a prayer book.

The priests talked to him with respect, but nothing more, almost like they were equals. That was one of the things he pondered while sitting in the small room. The other was his father's worried look. He sighed and tried to calm himself.

He had really thought the battlefield in a couple of days was his biggest problem. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He couldn’t focus on prayer in a moment like this, and he had no idea how long he was supposed to stay in this room. The priests had just said that they'd get him once the first part of the ritual was supposed to start. He figured it was around four in the morning, so there would be two more hours until the sun rose. Not that he'd know, since the room had no windows or other ways of letting light in. As far as he knew the room was somewhere in the middle of the temple with no connection to one of the outer walls.

Dib grumbled, he was hungry again, tired and felt sweaty from the long horse ride. He really hoped he would be allowed to eat before the next part started. Sitting down against one of the walls he tried to sleep, the prayer book lying forgotten in the middle of the room…

He was startled awake by a loud clap that echoed through the small room.

“Your royal highness!” one of the four priests from earlier said sternly with a frown. “You were supposed to pray to our God, to prepare for your meeting. Not sleep!” he scolded, standing in the middle of the room.

Dib just grunted and got up. He didn’t like the way this priest talked to him.

“Who do you think you're talking to?!” he scoffed and walked up to the bald man. “Where are we even?!” he demanded further.

He was just fed up with everything! He couldn’t talk back to his father, but he certainly could when it came to some random priest!

The older man just regarded him with disdain though. “I am one of the four selected priests by Assur himself and the only reason you´ll survive your meeting with him!” he hissed, reminding Dib of a nasty desert snake.

“Now.” he paused, “Please follow me, your royal highness” he said with a sarcastically sweet voice, and turned around towards the door.

Dib sighed and followed. His anger had evaporated and the worry was high again. One of the four priests selected by Assur himself? Huh. He'd never heard of anyone like that. And what did he mean, the reason Dib was going to survive? Maybe it was better to have them on his good side. He sighed again. This was going to be hard.

And it was.

Following, he was handed food and was allowed to bathe. He was even allowed a  couple of hours of sleep. He engaged in more civil conversations with the four priests, yet wasn’t allowed any answers to his questions. There were so many of them burning in his mind…

There also didn't seem to be any other people in the building. At all.

Dib had caught whispers of the messengers though. Wisps of conversation fragments between the priests, saying that the messengers had asked for more food, or that they didn’t think it was time for the prince to arrive yet… Dib concluded that they must also be in the building. Maybe they were the ones that made up all the ridiculous demands from the gods.

The boy spent the next couple of days in the temple, and the ritual happened as he had read it would. He was cleansed, prayed, meditated and was cleansed again. The thing he hadn’t been expecting though were the lessons.

Dib received history lessons, religious lessons, but also lessons on mannerism. Most of the things were old news to him, because he´d received private lessons since he was a young boy, but some things, he'd never heard before.

Some things on how to behave in front of Assur for example.

“I'm supposed to do what?!” Dib screeched, disbelief obvious in his face. “Why should I have to go there naked? I mean yes, sure, meet Assur, but why naked?”

The priest in front of him sighed, “Your royal highness. It's been this way for over 200 years. Your honorable ancestors stood before Assur naked, as will you! Our god is very adamant about it. And he can be very, very unhappy if we don’t follow his rules! Believe me, sir, when I say that you certainly don’t want that!”

So now here he was. Cleansed, oiled and butt naked. In a part of the temple he hadn’t been in before, everything being completely dark. There were no windows, no candles, no nothing. Pure blackness and silence. Dib couldn’t say how big this room was, but when he had entered, the light from the door hadn’t reached any walls to any sides. So all he could say was that this room was big. Enormously big.

And he knew he wasn’t allowed to leave until Assur had allowed him to. Dib had no freaking clue how he'd get that allowance, but the priests had insisted that he´d know if it was the case.

Dib sighed. Just everything felt wrong. It was too dark, too silent, and he was too cold. He wanted to go home. Badly.

He figure he'd stay a couple hours and then just leave again, saying that he'd gotten the allowance to leave. This place gave him the creeps; the place and the fact that the priests had talked about Assur like a being actually present in this temple.

Dib shivered. He called bullshit on all of it, yet he also felt the eeriness of the place. Saw why someone would think of a God while facing this darkness.

Just as he thought it, a noise reached his ears. It sounded like nothing he´d ever heard before. Almost like someone dragged a metal sword over stone, but not quite. It was different, but Dib couldn’t place it. The only thing that was certain was that the noise was coming closer.

“Who´s… who´s there?!” Dib sternly said into the void, but received no answer. He stood up from the floor, almost forgetting that he was naked, and backed away towards the door he had come from. But it was so black, he didn’t even know where he had come from anymore.

He tried again to talk to whatever was approaching, but again there was no response.

Just when he tried for the third time, two bright red lights shone up in front of him! He yelled in surprise and crashed down onto the floor, falling on his butt.

“ouch, ouch, ouch” he whimpered, but was too preoccupied with the bright lights in front of him, trying to scoot further away. The lights reminded him of bright lit candle flames, but they came out of nowhere and he'd never seen anything close to it. He felt like they were eyes, which scared him even further.

“Human Dib!” a voice suddenly boomed, “your God and Master, Assur, is ready to grace you unworthy being with his amazing presence!”

Dib was shaking by now, all hairs standing on end and goosebumps covering his body. The voice was mechanical, not that the boy would have recognized that, but Dib couldn’t help but think of death.

He quickly nodded though, not wanting to upset whatever it was that was in front of him. Could this be one of the messengers the priests had spoken of?

The boy stood up and followed the being, which moved back in the direction it had come from. Dib felt nervous and he was sweating. It felt like they walked for hours, but it could have also been mere seconds. His sense of time was warped.

When they stopped, Dib was the most afraid he´d ever been in his life. It sounded like a door opened in front of them, but due to the blackness he wasn’t able to make it out completely. He saw the red from the eyes though, and followed them through a hallway. At the end of it he finally saw light again.

But even the light wasn’t like anything he´d ever seen before. It was purple and greenish, and attached to the walls in long lines. Everything around him looked alien.

Now he was able to make out the creature in front of him. It looked humanoid, but at the same time not. The skin didn’t seem like skin, almost metallic? But Dib couldn’t be sure. It was all just so new and weird.

He really wanted to know more though, he was still afraid, but he wanted to touch it. Dib wanted to learn, and the further they progressed down the weirdly lit tube,  the more the fear evaded in favor of curiosity.

Now he could also make out the source of the sound the being made while moving. It didn’t have feet, but rather ended its trapezoid lower body in what looked like a small wheel. The metallic wheel made the sound while spinning against the stone floor. Now the stone had also wielded to more metal though. He couldn’t be sure since it was all so weird, but it looked like the entire tube they were moving downwards through was made out of some sort of metal. Dib gaped in wonder.

When they stopped again it was in front of another door that opened upwards with a loud swoosh. The metallic walls gave way to tubes that reminded Dib of plants and snakes, sliding, moving and glowing a metallic pink. Dib couldn’t take his eyes off them and was afraid they'd strike down and kill him at any moment.

So far all that they'd moved through were passageways, so when they entered an actual room Dib wasn’t prepared for what he saw. It was as big as he´d thought the dark room must have been, and reminded Dib of the throne room back home. Everything had a metallic glow and was pink, red and green. There were more of the pink snakes on the walls and ceiling, and up ahead, maybe two hundred meters, sat a throne.

It was gigantic; maybe three meters high, and very wide. Dib cowered in fear, his rejection of an actual God Assur forgotten.

Everything around him spoke to him of Assur´s power and his otherworldly status.

When they got close enough for Dib to see the being on top of the massive throne though, he almost laughed!

The messenger being had stepped to the side, so that Dib stood right in front of the throne and had a clear view of the God. He was wearing a pink tunic with long black gloves over his arms, and black shoes, unlike anything he'd seen before, over his legs. He didn’t have any hair, and instead of ears he had two antennas, that reminded Dib of crickets. To top it all off, the skin was green and the god's eyes were bright red, sending a shiver over Dib´s body.

Nonetheless Dib couldn’t hold his laughter in any longer.

While the being itself looked intimidating, the fact that he looked absolutely tiny on that gigantic throne was hilarious.

Dib laughed and laughed and laughed and just couldn’t stop. He knew he was probably in a pretty bad situation, laughing at a god and all, but it was hilarious. All his fear and frustration at his situation had apparently just bubbled over and left him laughing his brains out.

Again, time seemed to warp and it felt like reality had stopped. He saw the tiny being, that had lain on the throne before, sit up; he saw its face twist with confusion and then with anger, and he saw it pointing a thingy at him. But even then he couldn’t see the imminent danger he was in.

And he still couldn’t stop laughing.

However, when the bright green light, that had emitted from the thingy, hit him, he found himself screaming. He crumbled to the floor. Cramped up and instead of the laughter, screams erupted from his lungs.

The pain wasn’t like anything he´d ever felt before, and the only the thing he was capable of thinking was how there'd been too many firsts today.

Then he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone guess who the messenger(s) is?
> 
> Comments are my blood~


	3. You like kneeling better, don´t you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It´s Zim. Remember well, puny hyuman. You´ll scream it later.”  
> “Oh God!” was the immediate response, and Zim spread his lips wider into a feral smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, thanks so much to Ylje for doing a wonderful job editing!  
> This one gets explicit guys, so if you have a problem with 16 year old Dib having fun, please stop reading.  
> If not, enjoy!

When Dib woke up he felt like he'd just fought with a lion. And lost.

His body was aching all over and he couldn’t open his eyes, for the tiredness was too deep in his bones. He just was. Where or how he didn’t know. The last thing he remembered was excruciating pain. Pain that was luckily gone. Not that he wasn’t still hurting, but it didn’t feel as imminent.

He tried to feel his surroundings and was surprised when he couldn’t feel anything beneath himself. It also didn’t feel like he was lying down at all. It was almost like he was flying, hovering above everything and nothing at the same time. There was a soothing sensation that reminded him of water, but it wasn’t the same. Since he still couldn’t move, he also couldn’t figure out its density… he could fall back asleep though…

… the next time Dib woke, he was startling awake. Gasping for air and flailing around, trying to sit up,  but failing.

This time he was able to open his eyes though, and saw everything through a pink mist. He appeared to be suspended in the air, surrounded by pink goo, still naked and hardly able to move through the density of the slime he was in. Trying to calm his nerves, he looked around and saw more pink, suddenly remembering where he had been before he had passed out. And who he had faced.

Dib gasped, but quickly coughed as the slime filled his mouth.

He had insulted their very real, very pissed God.

Again, he couldn’t help but slightly laugh as realization dawned on him.

He was fucked. Utterly fucked.

Just then, he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He moved his head in the direction and saw a very weird thing. That moved. It kinda reminded him of a cat, but it had different ears, was missing a long tail and just generally looked awkward.

To top it off it switched from walking on two to four and then back to two legs. Dib was confused.

He also couldn’t figure out what the thing was doing. It seemed like it was eating? But at the same time, it threw more of the sweet lotus flowers next to itself, than into its mouth?

Wrinkling his brow, Dib tried to knock against the glass that was separating the goo from the room. While moving, he realized that he was completely pain free. None of the pain he had felt earlier was left and he almost felt better than before he entered the black room.

He managed to get the thing´s attention with his knocking, but when the thing´s eyes seemed to light up with fire, he wasn’t sure he was happy about it anymore.

The thing seemed to make a sound, which was muted by the goo, and ran out of the room.

Dib could only stare and wait. He hoped that whatever was to happen next wouldn’t hurt as much as before.

He was wrong though, because the next moment, he was suddenly released onto the hard floor with the goo sloshing all around him.

He yelped and looked around startled, once more rubbing his butt.

His attention was soon drawn by the God standing by the door. Without the contrast of the throne he seemed a bit taller, Dib was still sure that he himself was taller though. Nonetheless, he didn’t make the mistake of laughing again.

Rather, he gathered himself and stayed on his knees. This way he was smaller than the god and showed his respect. He was still too curious to look down though. Dib just had to look at Assur, the green being so exciting.

Now the thing, animal?, from earlier showed up again as well, and without the pink goo, the assumed brown animal appeared to be an even brighter green than the God. It squealed in delight and now ran toward him, running around like an excited horse. Just smaller.

Dib´s focus shifted back to Assur, who had a smile on his face. The green being walked closer to him as well, apparently pleased that Dib stayed on his knees. “Behooold. Hyuman!” he then howled, “Do not dare laugh at me again! I, Assur, will not be as accepting next time! You´ll just be left rotting on my floor.” he grumbled. As he stepped close, a sweet smell hit Dibs nose…

“I assume my healing chamber deleted all the pains?” the God then asked, while Dib was just left gaping, so fascinated by all of this. The God´s voice was high, almost feminine, and enthralling. Dib already knew that he wouldn’t be able to get enough of it. He slowly realized though, that it had been a question aimed at him and that a response was expected.

“Excuse me?” he asked, since he hadn’t understood at all. His eyes actually roamed low now, embarrassed. “Assur asked if you're still hurting?!” the God said again, this time with a growl in his voice.

Dib quickly shook his head “No. No, I'm alright. Thank you.” He dared to look up again and saw a smirk on the God's face.

“Goood! Then bow low to your master!” was asked of him with a cackling laugh.

Dib did as he was told, bowing low until his head hit the floor. He didn’t even know what was going on, surprised by his own submission. Yeah this was a God, but still. It felt like he wasn’t himself.

An otherworldly purr was heard above him. “What's your name, hyuman?” was whispered, as a hand grabbed his head and stroked through his hair.

The boy answered with a stutter, barely able to voice any words at all, and was praised with another gentle stroke through his hair.

“Very good. Dib it is. Do you know my name, Dib?” the God asked, and Dib couldn’t help but reverently answer, “Assur. My God. My Lord”

“Very good, little Dib is very good right now. Waaay better than yesterday… You know my common name…” the alien purred, before pulling sharply at the boys hair, forcing their eyes to meet. “But you´re special, aren’t you? You´re going to be king. My king!”

Dib shivered at the words, and tried to nod, but his hair was held too tightly. Every movement led to pain, making him moan lightly.

God smirked, “So good, hurting yourself to please me… you really are special. Do you wanna know my real name? My almighty name, too wonderful for common people to know?!”

This time Dib knew it was going to hurt, but he nodded, powerfully. He really wanted to know. Badly! He felt like he was under a spell, hypnotized, the sweet smell filling his mind with thoughts of naked bodies and lustful glances.

God watched him with an intense stare, and Dib could feel the other´s blood red eyes stroke along his body. Dib suddenly realized that he was still naked, and shivered again. Apparently God liked what he saw though, and smirked, curling his fist further into Dib´s hair, pulling him closer until he was able to whisper into the boy's ear.

“It´s Zim. Remember well, puny hyuman. You´ll scream it later.”

“Zim…” Dib tried tasting the name on his tongue, feeling like he didn’t even deserve to hear it. He would treasure the name and its bearer forever, he was sure of it. Zim smiled, his razor-sharp teeth filling Dib with dread for what was to come, and exciting him at the same time.

Suddenly, the marks he had seen on the priests´ skin made sense. Dib couldn’t help but shudder as Zim´s smile grew wider.

“Your thoughts are already so nasty. You´re so lucky to have come at this time. My pheromones only show every fifty years… You should follow me, hyuman, but stay on your knees.” Zim purred as he let go of Dib´s hair, and stopped touching him altogether. He turned on his heels and walked out of the entrance he had come from, leaving Dib a sticky, pliant and hard mess on the floor.

The boy was eager to follow, his teenage hormones running like crazy. He hadn’t experienced a lot of sexual encounters, and certainly nothing like this. There was a girl working at the library that he kinda liked, and after his tentative questions, they´d kissed, but nothing more had happened. He knew he could have his own girls in his father´s harem, but he hadn’t felt like he wanted to have any…

And he had always felt embarrassed at the thought of anything happening… but now, everything was clear. His God wanted him and Dib would be everything Zim wanted him to be and more.

So as soon as he had his thoughts enough under control, Dib crawled after Zim. His long legs allowed him to catch up soon enough. He was panting lightly and craving the sweet scent that was emitted from his God´s skin.

They arrived in a new room that was similar to the one they were in before. The big bed in the middle immediately stood out to Dib though. Only later, he saw the different phallic-shaped objects lined on a shelf, the whips and sticks. Zim was standing in the middle of all of it. His eyes were trained on the human crawling towards him, watching his every motion with delight.

Zim was an alien. Not from this dirty planet, just here to conquer it. But why should he do that if the puny humans could just do it for him? He´d found himself the king of the biggest empire and made him his bitch. And then helped him win. His superiority was immediately recognized and he had had a relatively easy life ever since. His own personal priests heeded to his every wish, and he had lots of space in his base.

Every once in a while, a new king was selected or decided to send their brat, and he always made it clear who was submitting to who.

Zim didn’t bow to nobody but his irken leaders.

As the human crawled closer, he stepped towards the bed, pointing for Dib to get up on it. The boy did as asked, and Zim wondered for a moment how old the boy was. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t bound by moral, or anything, really.

It had surprised him, though, when he had been laughed at the day before. He had used his laser to nearly kill the other until he had had enough of the pained cries. They still rang in his ears though, and he wanted more. The human´s voice had sounded so sweet with the agony laced in it.

“Z-zim. Please tell me what to do?” Dib whimpered before him, and Zim´s attention came back to the moment. “You´re doing good. Lay down on your back, you hear me?”

Dib just nodded and did as he was told, awaiting any and all attention from Zim. His body was high-strung and he felt like he´d be undone by the slightest touch. He'd never felt like this before, fascinated and thrilled.

He couldn’t even recognize himself. He'd never been this submissive. Shy, yes. But submissive? No. He was going to be king, not a lowly harem girl!

Yet here he was, cowering before this being. Fully knowing what would happen. Just because he hadn’t tried it yet, didn’t mean he didn’t know. And he wanted it, he was craving it badly.

So when Zim´s hands stroked over his sides, he moaned with delight. “You're so responsive.” Zim purred and settled between the boy´s spread legs. Eyes going low, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the precum he saw pooling on Dibs belly.

“Very responsive I see. Do you like Zim´s touch, little one? Tell the great Zim how much you like it!”

“I love it. I really, really love it. Please touch me more?” Dib answered immediately, not sure if he was allowed to make requests. It seemed to please God, though, because the green hand on the boy´s skin dove towards the cum, lapping it up and lazily spreading it on his hand, before finally touching Dib´s hard flesh.

“Oh God!” was the immediate response, and Zim spread his lips wider into a feral smile. One hand on Dib, the other lowering further down, he started lapping at the human's skin.

His teeth soon sank deep into the boy's skin, leaving marks all over his body.

Dib had closed his eyes by now. There was nothing left in his brain, only the intoxicating smell robbing him of all senses that weren’t meant for pleasure.

He felt hot all over his body and his hips were bucking like wild, desperate to increase the friction. His God was teasing him, giving him just enough to torture, but leaving him in a state of longing.

Zim was far more collected, but he tired of waiting. He wanted what was his, and in his mind, everything was.

The blood aroused him further, and soon he raised his uniform enough to reveal his cock to the waiting boy. It was around the same size as the growing boy´s, and his skin had coated it in a reddish lubricant that was rich with the sweet smell.

“Are you ready, little one? Ready for your God?” he purred, but didn’t care for the answer. The prince was lucky that his heat had just happened and he was still able to produce his pheromones. It made the whole deal so much more pleasurable for the human.

With a moan he sank himself into Dib´s tight heat, loving the pained cry his action had created. Dib´s pain was soon replaced by pleasure though, when Zim not only hit the sweet bundle of nerves inside of him, but also coated his insides with his aphroditic essence.

Dib couldn’t do anything but hold on for the ride, completely gone, the pain and pleasure blending together into a delicious cocktail of sex.

He knew he could get addicted to this.


	4. Spider, spider on the wall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You. Are you alright?...” the king´s voice held an uncertainty, an uncomfortable feeling in the air, that Dib couldn’t place. He didn’t understand his father's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. It´s a bit of a filler, but you also get a bit of sexy times to make up for it :3  
> Thanks to wonderful Ylje again for beta-reading!  
> Here we go

With a small groan, Dib stretched and slowly opened his eyes. He felt sore all over, but didn’t wake up in the pink healing goo again. No, he found himself in the bed from the night before and as he looked around, the images from the night came crashing back.

A strangled groan left his lips at the memories, embarrassment flushing his cheeks a scarlet red. He was alone and it seemed like he had been for a while now. Except for where he had lain, the bed was cold.

His senses came back to him as well, and he couldn’t believe the way he had acted. The moans still rang loud in his ears and the pleasure tingled on his skin. He felt sore, but energetic, like he'd just slept a hundred days. The thing that caused most of his discomfort wasn’t even his bum, but the bites littering his arms, chest and legs. By the look of it he must have lost a lot of blood; none of the countless bites were shallow.

Slowly, Dib tried to sit up. What was he supposed to do? Assur – no, Zim – wasn’t here to give him orders, and he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to see the God right now. He was too embarrassed by what had happened. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it throughout. Dib couldn’t explain his feelings towards the god. He couldn’t explain them the night before and he couldn’t now. He knew, though, that he was a devout follower. The God emitted such a fascination to him, that the boy understood why his father would go to war for him. He knew he himself would battle with a vigor inspired by the green beauty.

The more he thought about it, the more he did want to see Zim again. Wanted to voice his devotion. But instead of Zim, the robotic messenger entered the room when the door opened.

“The great God Assur has allowed you to leave! Follow me!”

Dib looked at it in surprise. This couldn’t be it, could it?! He didn’t want to leave! Not only was he completely sticky and nasty from their coupling last night, he also really wanted to see Zim again!  

“You´re joking, right? I need to see Zim again!” Dib tried with the sternness of his title as prince behind his words. But they fell on deaf ears. The robot just moved out of the room, and whenever Dib tried to move in a different direction that it wanted him to go, it would beep and move into his way.

Dib groaned with frustration. He looked around the tunnels they were moving through, but he couldn’t find a way to leave the messenger behind. There wasn’t enough room to duck out of its grasp either. He felt like he could outrun it though. A thought that startled him. Why would he try to run away? Wasn’t everything he had wanted before meeting Zim just getting this over with and go back home?

With a sigh, Dib gave up and just followed the messenger. He wanted to bathe, to eat and beat the world. He wanted to show Zim that he was worthy of being his king.

Once Dib had given up, the walk through the tunnels was silent, except for the wheel spinning as the messenger moved. They left the pink tunnels and now Dib had a clearer understanding of where he had been. In his panic and fear he hadn’t realized on his way in, but it seemed like Zim´s lair was underneath the main temple, the path they were walking on moving upwards until they reached the dark connection chamber and the main black room.

Dib still wasn’t able to see anything, but he wasn’t scared anymore. It felt like the darkness engulfed him like a friend and he was welcomed back with open arms. The boy now knew what lay behind the darkness, what almighty God wanted his being, and he wasn’t afraid anymore.

He was welcomed back into the light when he opened the door and left the messenger behind. He stood proudly, not caring that his body was on full display or that it was littered with bite marks. He scanned the hall and his eyes immediately fell on one of the priests who had apparently been standing watch.

“I see you´re back. Has the almighty Assur granted you his presence?” Dib just nodded and looked at the priest. It was the youngest one of the four. A bit older than himself he figured. All of the priests were different ages and it seemed like they were an equal amount of years apart. Maybe ten years?

Dib walked over to the priest, who granted him a bathrobe to slip on. “You should eat. Assur requested your presence for three days. It's almost time for the king´s march against the rebels.”

“What?! Three days? No way I was there for so long!” Dib exclaimed, but the other just nodded. “Assur can take over your body _and_ mind. Time is relative when with him. I should know. ” The last part was added with a challenging smirk.

Dib stared flabbergasted, but followed the priest as the other walked towards the chambers Dib had stayed in before his meeting with Zim.

Dib´s mind was running wild. He figured since the priest hadn´t said the God´s actual name, he either didn’t know, or it was an unspoken rule to never speak the name outside of Zim´s presence. The boy didn’t know but it didn’t really matter. He knew he wasn’t allowed to share the name with anyone either way, so he wouldn’t.

He still remembered the pain of their first interaction…

Arriving inside his room, he was allowed to bathe and dress himself back into his ritual robes, and soon after was presented with a big plate of all kinds of food. He dug in, feeling ravenous and had everything gone way faster than normal. He didn’t even feel full yet.

He asked for more and was meet with a frown, but his request was answered and he received another plate. Only when he had finished his third big plate full of meats, vegetables and fruits was he content. Dib was just as surprised as the priests seemed to be, but he had really felt like he needed the food. And now he felt great!

But as soon as he was done, one of the older priests moved him along towards the entrance of the temple.

Dib didn’t have time to ask any more questions, didn’t have time to contemplate Zim´s impact on his life.

“Go, your royal highness! The last test to prove your worth is finding your way back to the city and taking your place at the king's side. Assur will be watching your success.” the priest stated as he pressed the reigns of Dib´s horse into the boy's hands. “Your horse is well fed and watered, it´ll carry you to your destiny”

Dib took the reigns and swung on top of his steed. “I will be back!” he stated, not allowing any protests. His mind was set. He´d settle the uprising and come back to worship Assur again.

Dib left the gates of the temple, surprised when he saw the sun out. It looked like it was just rising, too. The young prince sighed, the priest had been right, it would be a task to return home in the heat that would soon burn down on him.

The journey through the desert was long and hard, yet Dib didn’t feel the exhaustion he had felt on his way there. He couldn’t explain it, but the thought of Zim drove him. He wondered if God was actually watching him? He hoped so.

When Dib finally arrived, he entered the city with a proud trot. The city guards shouted of his arrival long before he had reached the gates, informing the palace and preparing for his return. Four soldiers guarded him back to the palace, Dib's head high and smiling. Today was a good day.

He was washed again after the long trip and more food was supplied, dressed in his royal regalia he finally meet with his father. It was evening by now and they were to give a speech to the capital, before leaving towards the battlefield in the morning.

His father looked Dib over and then nodded, walking towards the balcony and giving his speech. The boy stood beside him, shown to the people, but not yet allowed to speak to them. The king spoke of valor, of balance of power and of almighty Gods who wanted the Earth.

Dib listened to every word. But it wasn’t only Dib who listened…

Zim was listening as well. The tiny alien was clothed in old rags, with a cape over his head, hiding his different looks from the crowd around him. He watched the old king with a calculating glare.

Zim wasn’t surprised that the man hadn’t visited him again after the last mandatory meeting before his coronation after his father's death. The alien had been rather rough with him every single time he and King Membrane had met. Zim shrugged, not even sure why, but it had delighted him.

Way more delighted had him Membrane´s son though. With a smirk, the God vanished back into the crowd at the end of the speech…

As the king and the prince moved back into the palace after the speech, King Membrane suddenly laid a hand on Dib´s shoulder, who startled at the body contact. Normally nobody was allowed to touch the king. Dib looked up, surprised and looking for an explanation in his father's face.

“I…” the king said, but then stopped.

“You. Are you alright?...” the king´s voice held an uncertainty, an uncomfortable feeling in the air, that Dib couldn’t place. He didn’t understand his father's question.

“What do you mean?” he asked, confusion clear on his face. Why wouldn’t Dib be alright?

Membrane sighed and looked his son over: the robes were hiding the marks, but he was sure that his son was as covered in them as he had been all these years back. He could still remember every second of his nightmarish stays with the God.

“If you need to talk to someone about it… I'm here for you.” the king said, already uncomfortable with the offer he had just extended. He wanted to forget, not talk about it… there was one thing he wanted to assure Dib though, to give the other some relief:

“I can promise that you won't have to go back until my death and your coronation. We can be happy about that.” The look Membrane received at that statement wasn’t one of happy relief like he had expected, though.

Dib´s face had fallen and he looked utterly despaired.

“What?! I can't go back? I wanted to show the heads of our enemies off after we returned from the campaign!”

At that, the king just looked at him like he had lost his mind. Membrane was glad that Dib seemed to finally show some devotion to the Gods, but he hadn’t expected his son to want to go back, ever!

“You can't go back, unless he summons you!” he stated firmly and turned around, not wanting to think about what this meant. He just wanted to stop thinking altogether!

Dib stood behind the king, not able to move his body. He wouldn’t get to see Zim again until his father died? He couldn’t wait that long! He needed to find a different way. Zim´s eyes flashed in his mind, the blood red summoning a picture of his father: dead. Decapitated in battle.

The prince shook his head. Where were his thoughts going?! What he had just thought wouldn’t only be treason, but he was also talking about his father here! He had to admit that the king wasn’t a very loving father, but he was still his father!

Dib sighed, and with a short goodbye he resigned for the night. He should save his bloodlust for tomorrow.

When he lay in bed, his body and mind coming to rest for the first time after he awoke at the temple, he couldn’t help but think back. Everything was so clear to his inner eye and the God´s voice sent shivers down his back.

His right hand moved without his conscious decision and traced one of the more prominent wounds on his left arm. It stung, and when he pressed it really hurt, but somehow he couldn’t stop playing with it. The pain made him think of Zim, how those sharp teeth had been inside of him, tearing him open.

Dib moaned and realized that he´d gone hard, the pain once more mixing with pleasure when he took himself into his hand. The thoughts of the alien overwhelmed him and he could still smell the being´s sweet essence.

What Dib didn’t know though, was the fact that the smell wasn’t only a product of his memory.

Zim was in the room with the prince, hanging in a corner on the ceiling with the spider legs that emitted from his Pak, cloaked, eyes roaming, watching the boy´s every move. It seemed like not only had the boy impressed him, but he had impressed the boy as well. The quiet moans from Dib´s mouth muttering the God´s name delighted Zim and seemed proof of it.

Zim´s arousal filled the air with his pheromones and it would have annoyed the God to not be able to control his body if it weren’t spurring the boy on. Dib was too lost in his fantasy to realize, and Zim didn’t plan to be around once the boy had found his release. He would just think he had imagined it.

This time the God would hold back. After all, the great Zim had enough playthings at home. He had just been curious! Not that any filthy humans could ever be important to him!

Zim watched hungrily but restrained himself. He liked the sight though. Humans kinda looked the same to him, but he had to admit that this one seemed to have a nice body build. He was young and trained and his long black hair just begged to be pulled at.

Zim drank the prince´s moans and couldn’t help but grin when he saw that the other played with his bitemarks. The proof of Zim´s coupling with the earthling. What Zim was sure Dib hadn’t found out about yet was the other proof of their coupling, though.

Dib was granted not only superior strength for about a month, no, he was also granted healing abilities. He could be stabbed through the heart during battle the following day and walk away from it without scars.

Only the Irken´s marks would stay on the prince´s skin for about half a year until they faded completely. Dib´s hazy mind was completely engulfed in his fantasy of bowing to Zim´s will and when he finished soon after, the alien was already gone from his room.


	5. Distraction might help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torn between his moral and his inexplicable desire, Dib looked like he might be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading~  
> And thanks to Ylje for editing :*

When Dib lost his hand due to a rocky mistake on his part and it grew back not nearly half an hour later, he freaked out even more than when he had lost it to begin with.

When his father just sighed in relief and thanked Assur though, he knew he hadn’t been told the entire story. Turns out sleeping with the God made you heal faster. Huh.

Suddenly it made much more sense that his father had sent him to Zim, even though the king had apparently not enjoyed his own stay with the deity.

As the implications of his newfound knowledge settled into his brain, the prince stormed into battle with renewed vigor. Not bothering to defend properly anymore, he struck down enemy after enemy, his wounds healing as they were gained and frightening the rebels like it had frightened him at the start.

Words of a prince favored by the Gods were spreading and loosened moral on their enemies’ side.

After just three days the entire uprising had been fought down, a crowd of prisoners walking behind the victory parade the king and his soldiers were holding in the capital of the province the uprising had taken place in.

The naked enemies had their hands bound behind their backs and were held together by a main rope, leading from the back of the king´s carriage. Dib sat in there alongside said older man and couldn’t help but frown.

Three days of bloodshed had helped him put everything into perspective. His bloodlust of the first day had cooled down the second and died out the third. Now he just wanted to go home, or maybe even better, help these poor people. He knew why they rebelled. He understood!

The expansion policy his father was ruling by had an expiration date. All they did was conquer, use up all the resources while sending the people away from their homes and into mainland Assur, and then conquer more. The taxes were too high and left the people hungry and working hard to scrape by.

This technique was only still working through sheer force, brutality and manipulation. Whenever anyone rebelled, they were either murdered to be a warning for others, or taken from their families and either used as forced workers, or soldiers under the king's command. That was the fate that would befall these men.

While Dib had been one of the reasons for the men´s downfall, the prince still felt heavy under the burden of his morals. Yet he could also still remember his God's presence. While Zim hadn’t given him instructions to expand the kingdom, it was the God´s wish according to his father. Torn between his moral and his inexplicable desire, Dib looked like he might be sick.

When their carriage came to a halt and his father addressed the crowd, Dib wished he could be anywhere but here. The talk of great battles made him feel like a common murderer, even though he was pretty sure he hadn’t dealt any killing blows. He wasn’t his father, who took pride in the mounts of dead people piled up before their current residence. He didn’t feel like painting his throne room with depictions of beheaded or staked enemies.  

As soon as possible the boy fled the stage, looking for peace in the local library. It wasn’t nearly as big as the one back home, but he found some interesting scriptures to take his mind off the recent events.

When his reading turned to religious lore, though, he couldn’t help but think again. Filled with a renewed vigor, he looked for old tablets, for signs of when his God had appeared for the first time. He couldn’t find any.

It seemed like Zim had always been there.

The days passed, and when the festivities in the province were done, they returned to the capital. Dib remained by himself, locking himself up and trying to study, to learn as much about his God as possible.

But most of the time the texts remained vague, speaking of things he had been taught since he was a child. There seemed to be nothing else than what he already knew. So when the girl he had fancied caught his eye, he welcomed the distraction of talking to her. She was a cute little thing, drawn in by his looks, his height and his title. But it was clearer to him than ever now that she actually wasn’t what he wanted. She could never give him the intense pleasure he had felt under his God.

So when she hinted at them kissing again, Dib denied her and excused himself. He rather gave in to his urges of thinking back on what had happened.

Dib knew that the experience had changed him. While he still felt like he was responsible for their citizens, he had an even stronger feeling of responsibility towards their God. It aroused him, but his feelings frightened him at the same time. He didn’t necessarily like the change he felt in himself, and therefore had refrained from going back to the temple. Maybe his father was right and he shouldn’t go there at all unless the God asked for him…

But as the weeks passed, Dib couldn’t help but think back again and again. As his sexual appetite grew, he felt like the memories weren’t enough anymore. He wanted to go back so badly it almost hurt. But not only his appetite grew, his mood changed as well. In training he became more aggressive, politics bored him, and he wanted to yell at people almost all the time.

The boy could almost not recognize himself anymore. His father was very pleased though, saying that he was finally showing his dominant side, that he was growing up and becoming a man. The king also offered him the girls in the harem on multiple occasions.

Dib always declined.

He couldn’t deny though that even his dreams were themed around sexual conquests more and more. And he also couldn’t deny that most of them had a green God as the main participant.

But as his restlessness grew, his scars were slowly fading. All of his scars from battle had been gone nearly as soon as they had healed, but even the newly formed skin bore the God´s bitemarks. Now even they were slowly fading. It unsettled Dib. He had become used to them, and seeing them fade instead of letting him forget about his God, reminded him more and more of how long it had been.

His healing had also gone back to normal by now, as he had realized when he had accidentally cut himself on some papyrus.

The girl had fussed about it, worrying and doting over him, her soft features pleasing to the eye. It touched Dib that she worried about him, that she was caring. So as she tried to wrap a bandage around the prince's finger, he placed a hand to her face and guided her lips against his. As the girl tumbled lightly in surprise, he pulled her onto his lap where she could feel his excitement.

As he took her between the scroll shelves, their moans were ringing through the library. Nobody would dare to call out the prince, after all.

While everyone else fled the place, a camera zoomed in on the couple. 

Zim was sitting in his base, bored out of his mind, having just another lazy day on earth. His attention was divided between keeping an eye on Gir, eating his sweet bamboo and zapping between the cameras he had hidden all over the country. Most of them were in the capital though, monitoring the king´s activities, and lately also the prince.

What he currently saw, though, had him squinting at the monitor. The prince, who'd been moaning the God´s name almost every night for the last couple of months, was currently fucking a lowly human girl. Zim grimaced at the sight, but didn’t feel like switching cameras either. He watched closely as the boy maneuvered her back against one of the shelves, his strong arms picking her up like a doll.  His hips were fast, drilling into her, seemingly letting go of all the sexual tension he´d built up.

Dib was holding her at her waist, while she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Her plush lips formed an O and as Zim watched, it became clear that she was enjoying herself immensely. Maybe as much as the prince had enjoyed himself the time he had been with the God. But Zim doubted that, there was no way that any human could bring as much pleasure as he with his pheromones.

While they only made him horny and served as a signal for the Irken population to mate, they had some interesting effects on humans and other species. Zim´s theory was that it was so whichever planet the irken invader would be on, they wouldn’t meet any resistance to find a partner. In heat, irken´s needed to mate, no matter with what.

They had the urge to dominate, to fight for control; on their home planet as well as away. Only when the three day period was over, did they come back to their minds. The ones impregnated would be mandated over by the control brains, and the others would just go back to their daily lives.

The fight over dominance was painful and nobody wanted to lose it. Pleasure was only for the winner. Zim was the winner. He always had been. 

But as he was watching this human girl get fucked thoroughly, he couldn’t help but feel arousal in his body.

Zim could only see the prince´s back due to the camera angle, but he was sure that the boy enjoyed himself as well. The alien felt a strange feeling bubble up inside of him, and it mixed with his arousal to a sour taste at the back of his mind.

Zim couldn’t place it, but he wasn’t happy with what he saw. He could say he was almost disgusted! How could this hyuman prefer another filthy creature over the memories of Zim, that he had indulged in for so long?! Over his memories of his almighty GOD?!

“GIR!” the alien yelled in his loud obnoxious voice, “Send the robot to get me Keef here, right THIS SECOND!” “Aye, Aye, sir!” Gir sang with a happy spin as he sped of to do as told, his eyes glowing red for once.

Zim had gotten up by now and was pacing his lab, but his eyes were still glued to the screen, and the noises from the microphone filled the otherwise quiet space. He didn’t like this one bit!

By the time the red haired priest entered Zim´s lab and fell to his knees, the prince was done and had spent himself into the girl, her loud scream shortly before indicating her own orgasm. The alien had watched all of it, dick out by now, rubbing it lazily.

As his eyes landed on the priest, he shut the display off and sat down in his chair, legs spread wide to leave room for the human. What Zim didn’t know, though, was that by the time the display was turned off, the priest had already seen the prince on it.. it didn’t matter though.

Keef obediently followed Zim´s command and crawled between the God´s legs. He knew what his job was and didn’t need any words to do it. “Good boy.” Zim purred as he was taken into the humans mouth willingly. The Irken´s claws moved to the young man´s scalp and just held on, letting the priest go at the pace he felt comfortable with for now.

Keef lapped at his God´s cock, he didn’t feel the effects of the pheromones anymore, but he was still a whore for the alien´s dick. He knew of the healing effects as well as the strength, and even his beauty had stayed the same over the years. He still looked like twenty, even though he had been there for almost ten years.

While he had struggled at the beginning, the environment he was in hadn’t given him any choice. Either live and come to enjoy, or die sooner or later. So he had come to enjoy the rough treatment his God reserved for him and the others.

His main goal was to worship his God.

So when Zim took control and abused the human's mouth, he just moaned around the cock, his gag reflex long gone. His eyes stayed on the green alien´s face, the lust and possession in those big eyes sending shivers over his body. When his God came, a sweet taste filled his mouth and he closed his eyes after all, to savor it.

He hoped that the other would fuck him now, the pain enough to get him off. But he was disappointed. Zim just waved him off with a smile. “You´ve done good. Leave the almighty Zim alone now.”

And he did.

 


	6. ... or keep me from everything else!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seed was planted and it seemed to spread through Dib´s mind. He wanted Zim. He wanted him like he wanted her, underneath him, begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to make some more warnings, I think. This is gonna be more explicit than before and it´s not between Zim and Dib, we´re getting there though.  
> This is also gonna portray some torture/ sadism which shouldn´t be practiced like this. Zim is a coldhearted, ruthless alien and he doesn´t care about morale. We should definitely not act like him. Please keep that in mind xD
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy. And as always 1000000 thanks to Ylje for editing <3

It became a regular pastime for Dib to fuck the girl. While he had felt bad after the first time for using her body for his own pleasure, the guilt had disappeared over time. He always made sure that she had a good time too and tried to ignore all voices saying that he shouldn’t do what he was doing.

The main reason for it was the simple fact that it was fun. Dib enjoyed it, and letting some of the sexual energy go was an added bonus. It relaxed him, calmed his stressed nerves and shut the buzzing in his head up for a while. He didn’t feel like he needed to rip someone apart anymore.

And it wasn’t like it was unprecedented that a prince took on a lover, or two or three. He knew the stories of his father´s adolescence, so he tried not to let it bother him. He also didn’t want to think of the possibilities of a child springing from this connection. Dib knew of it of course, but he'd rather not think about it… so he went about his days, studying, training and taking the girl to his bed more nights than sleeping alone.

She was always gentle and sweet, and still a great help in the library with his studies. He really liked her.

For a while, all thoughts of green skin were banned from his mind.

For three weeks.

But as she wore a lovely red dress that he had gifted her, Dib couldn’t help but think that the color had looked so much better on green skin.

When a couple of nights later after their coupling she lazily ran her fingers over one of the last remnants of Zim´s bites and asked about them, Dib froze up and grabbed her hand, violently yanking it away from him. He had acted without thinking and couldn’t really explain himself. A look at her fearful eyes told him that he´d reacted all wrong.

“I’m sorry.” he quickly said and let go of her hand, almost like he had burned himself.  “The marks are almost gone. Let them fade.” he then added, not meeting her eyes.

The prince was trying hard not to think back to the night when he had gained them. But when she left him to sleep that night, he couldn’t help but touch himself again.

The desire burned strong in him and the next time he slept with her, his mind wasn’t in the moment. He remembered back again, and as he thrust deep, the warmth around him, he couldn’t help but replace her face with a green one.

When he thought back on it later, he realized that his fantasies were turning even more blasphemous than they had been before. No longer did his dreams revolve around being dominated, but rather around being dominating.

The seed was planted and it seemed to spread through Dib´s mind. He wanted Zim. He wanted him like he wanted her, underneath him, begging. And wouldn’t it be the ultimate proof of his claim to the throne if he managed to make even a God submit?

But Dib wasn’t the only one playing with new, strange thoughts. Zim, in his base, had changed up his schedule too. It had been a while since he had called on any of his priests for sexual needs, and instead he hung around his lab, watching more intently than before. Watching as Dib lived out his urges.

Zim hated the puny human, yet at the same time was immensely frustrated for some strange reason. Never before had any of the dirt childs caught his attention for long. The priests were toys, not worth more than the plastic he kept in his toy room, replaceable, breakable. But Dib excited him.

The young prince had become sharper and wittier as he had started to live out his urges, and even if he hadn’t realized it yet, had become a valuable asset to his father's court. He handled politics brilliantly and his training with the sword was almost perfect. And he was almost 17 now. Zim knew because he had ran a couple of DNA tests on the mud pig, having considered cloning the boy for research purposes.

The idea was silly though. Zim was a God, an Irken invader, there was nothing on this planet that should be able to hold his attention for long. Yet he enjoyed watching the prince crush his opponents with his sharp tongue.

Even more interesting were the other ways Dib learned to use his tongue. He seemed to be able to bring great pleasure to his dirty partner, even though his first attempts had been clumsy.

In the end, Zim watched Dib almost 24/7. He had even placed more cameras in the palace to get a better show streamed right to his lab.

It turned out to be Gir who would bring a change into the rut. “Maaster! Why you no play with me?” he asked, looking crestfallen. The tiny robot had been nagging Zim for a while now. But he had always been shushed again. “Not now! Gir. Let the almighty Zim work!”

Gir pouted. “All you do is watch Mary, you don’t even work.” he muttered sadly. Zim looked up at that. “What did you…” Zim's eyes widened.

“You´re right! He's dangerous! How could I get like… like THIS?” the God yelled. With a snarl, he stood up and strode through his lab, deep in thought. Gir was right. He had been behaving strangely lately. Not that he really needed to do all that much, since the humans did the conquering for him, but he ventured out from time to time to collect information on other kingdoms, tribes and animals all across the filthy ball of dirt. He hadn’t done that in a while. Or anything. He hadn’t even given any status reports to his leaders.

It must be that human´s fault! That Dib! He was dangerous… and Zim decided that he must be destroyed! He didn’t care if he was the prince. The king should just have more kids. Not that hard!

“GIR!” he yelled out to get the robots attention. “I found a frog.” the robot sang, but apparently paid attention to his master. Zim sighed. “Good, Good, Gir. Now: LISTEN! I have a mission for you! I want you to find the filthy hyuman Dib and get rid of him! Find and destroy! You hear me?!” Gir saluted, eyes red. “But don’t cause a mess! The hyumans shouldn’t know it was you! Don’t let the pigs see you!”

“Aye aye, master” Gir now giggled, eyes back to blue, but he left the lab with a cloud of burnt fuel. Zim nodded, congratulating himself on the good decision. His problem would be solved in just a bit. A look at the screen revealed that the Dib-stink was screwing his girlfriend again. The God scoffed. It didn’t matter, he´d let him have that little pleasure before he would die. With the press of a button Zim shut the monitors off, and with the press of a second one a sound rang through the temple above him. The signal for the priests to serve him.

Soon Keef walked into the lab and fell to his knees. His gaze was hopeful and his cheeks red. It almost looked like he had run. “My God.” he murmured, straining to caress the green being, but not risking the God's wrath by touching without permission. Keef had been getting restless for not being called on for so long. All of them had been. But while the older priests had taken it in stride, he had ached for the rough treatment, for claws in his hair.

Zim smirked as he saw the other´s longing and walked closer to his plaything. He hadn’t indulged in a while. He should definitely make that up now. “Have you missed the almighty Zim?” he asked as his hand found red hair and pulled up sharply. A pained moan met him as Keef´s eyes glazed over. “Yes. So much. Please use me.” “You want to be used, do you? You mean as the little fuckhole that you are?” Keef nodded eagerly. He was already painfully aroused, the God's presence triggering his brain's pleasure center.

Keef was led towards their playroom, patiently waiting kneeling in the middle of the room for his Master to decide what they'd do today. He really hoped that his God would use him good.

Zim walked around the man in circles. Coming closer and closer before stopping behind the priest. His hands hovered above Keef´s shoulders, just barely not touching. The room was completely silent except for the priest´s heavy breathing. He was strung like a bow, expecting touch, pain, pleasure. Anything his God would give him.

The excitement fueled Zim. He loved to have the other at his mercy, knowing that he could do whatever he wanted and the other would take it with pleasure. Taunting, he walked away again, taking a band of leather from one of the many shelves. He then collected a small whip and a blindfold.

With the items he turned back, eyes lingering on the still clothed priest. “Take off those offending robes!” he barked and stepped closer again, as Keef moved to do as told. Kneeling, now naked, the priest looked up at the alien, excitement in his eyes that were the first to be bound. After taking the human´s sight, Zim wrapped the leather around his neck, buckling it just a bit tighter than comfortable. The God knew that Keef would have trouble breathing, but it didn’t matter. It only strengthened the man´s pleasure and would enhance his cries of pain.

Zim got off on the other´s pain, on the control he had and the power he held. He was God to these filthy creatures. He stood above all of this. Nobody would ever doubt his superiority, and that prince wasn’t a concern of his any longer!

“Who is your God?” Zim muttered as he moved back towards the priest´s back, on edge, but waiting for his reply.

“You, Almighty.” Keef whispered back, his voice faltering slightly.

Pain.

Pain filled his back as the first hit of the whip registered in his brain.

“Who is your God?” Zim asked again, a malicious grin on his features. “You, almighty Zim.” Keef said again, louder this time, as the second hit glowed red against his skin. By the time Zim delivered the tenth hit, Keef was crying out, his skin bloody, split open by the force. Only pain registered and his missing sight and lacking air made it feel like agony was his whole world. Agony and his God.

The priest whimpered but otherwise waited patiently for Zim´s next move. He knew the only way through this was to endure. Only after another five hits did the alien have enough of the pained cries. His cock was throbbing and he felt lust run high through his veins. His squeedilyspooch quivered in excitement.

But just as he was about to order the man onto his hands and knees, the picture of Dib between the girl´s legs came to his mind. He knew the human had licked her and drove her to new heights of pleasure… should he?...

Zim´s hand travelled down his body, beneath his cock, and found the sensitive folds hidden from view. From experiments, he knew that it was similar to that of a human female´s, but it was normally closed, just as his cock hid away inside his body when he wasn’t aroused. Gentle touches made Zim moan, and he decided that he, as the almighty God of this world, would get what he wanted. And now he wanted a tongue.

Eyeing the bound and silently crying Keef, the God decided that it would be safe, and that no threat came from the earthling. Zim was in control. Even if he revealed his more submissive side. Stepping closer and in front of the human, Zim now actually touched the priest's shoulders as he guided the other´s head between his legs.

Keef wanted to go for his God´s dick, it being the only thing he knew, but when he was pushed away again after a few licks and actually led lower, he was confused. His eyes still bound, he couldn’t see what was happening, but when he felt soft, slightly wet skin against his lips, he used them to gently explore the area. Placing kisses and nips as he hoped would be pleasurable. Encouraged by his God´s soft moans, the priest used his tongue to explore, darting out and pushing in, lapping at the source of the sweet juices that tasted like his Master´s essence.

Zim held on tight, his claws digging into the priest's shoulders, as pleasure flooded his senses. He was surprised at the feeling, knowing that normally mating as the submissive part, as the loser, was painful. But here, this, with the filthy human, was good. Not as good as fucking him, but it was a new type of sensation, a more filigreed feeling.

The God couldn’t help but moan when the human pushed inside, his tongue stroking as deep as it could reach. His knees went weak and he closed his eyes, a feeling of satisfaction blooming inside him. It wasn’t quite like his normal orgasm, different, but oh just as good.

“Good. You´re so good.” he praised, his voice a bit breathless, before tugging the priest´s head away again. Standing above the man, Zim eyed the other´s cock. It was larger than his own, fully grown and erect. He thought of what it could do to his insides, but shook his head. He wouldn’t submit. Zim was almighty, a God, he didn’t submit like that to nobody. Instead he stepped back, satisfied, as a small whimper showed the human´s disappointment at the lack of touch.

“You were blessed with my pleasure. Now let me take yours.” the God smirked, as he saw the priest fall forward onto his hands, his kneeling legs readjusting themselves to show his backside. “Please do as you will.” Keef whispered back, his answer showing his full submission, his will to be everything for his God.

Zim walked behind the man, still kneeling on the floor, and grabbed the other´s cheeks roughly. “You´re just a toy. Little Keef. My toy.” He spread them open and settled between the human´s legs, his view of the hole complimented by the bloody wounds on the priest´s back. As one of his three fingers pushed inside, his glove keeping his claws from drawing further blood, he laughed at the moan he elicited from Keef.

“Please, Zim… my God.” the priest moaned, eager to be spread, the pain from earlier blending together with the pleasure, as the alien stroked his prostate. Zim eagerly complied and spread the man further until he was ready to take the God. Zim took care of his playthings from time to time, knowing that they healed way slower than his superior body. Lining himself up, Zim then pushed in, a moan coming from both his as well as the priest´s lips.

As Zim started a punishing pace, his position allowed him to enter as deep as possible. The God felt the pleasure assault his senses and he started to thrust himself towards his second orgasm of the night.

Keef moved beneath him, eager to feel the pleasure flood his senses after the pain from before, and they found a pleasing rhythm to both of them. The priest felt himself get closer to the edge with each thrust, but he was missing something. He either needed more pain or pleasure, it didn’t really matter to him anymore. He was considering stroking himself, when Zim started toying with the whip lashes, and another moan left his mouth.

Zim´s tongue lapped at the bloody cuts, taking in the irony substance. The taste was exquisite and the God was delighted by the sounds he enticed from the lowly human. Closing his eyes Zim sped up even more, teeth sinking themselves into Keef´s side as he spilled himself inside.

The priest whimpered in pleasure as he felt his God´s essence spill into him. He was torn up, whipped out and sweating like a pig, but loved every second of it. It'd been too long since he had this. With two more thrusts of his hips against his God, he reached completion too, pleasure leaving the human's skin tingling all over.

With a groan, Zim pulled out and looked at the mess he had left. His light pink juice was dripping out of the other´s hole, just as his own reproductive organ retracted back into his body. The human collapsed onto the floor, face to the side, tired and his breath labored as he still struggled to draw air. The pain came back tenfold, now that the pleasure left him boneless.

“Let one of the others take care of you with the medical paste. It should be enough for your back.” Zim allowed his priest as he himself left the room and the human. He didn’t even bother removing the blindfold. It was below him to clean up, after all.

 

Around the same time, a tiny robot arrived at Dib´s room. The boy was lying on his bed, seemingly sleeping, his naked form still warm from the exercise he had had. The girl was nowhere to be seen, and Gir´s eyes glowed red. He had a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my blood.


	7. How dare you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim stepped back, surprised by the much taller human, but getting just as angry. “How dare I?! You mean how dare you?! I AM YOUR GOD! Do as I say!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some fighting, some terrible wordplay and Gir xD sorry for taking so long this time btw. Im really swamped with exams  
> Thanks to Ylje for editing as always. You keep me alive :D  
> Now enjoy~

The red light of the robot's eyes cast an eerie glow onto the sleeping body, the room quiet, only the cool night wind moving the air. Gir was prepared to strike, the lasers in his eyes warming up, aiming straight at the prince's head. He was ready to shot.

“Cooh!”The loud sound had rung from outside, an owl striking its prey and dragging it into the night. Gir was immediately at the window. “Birdie!” he squeaked loudly, eyes turning blue. “I wanna have birdie!”

“What…?” came a sleepy question from the bed, Dib sitting up and rubbing his eyes. A quick glance around his room immediately woke him up and alerted him to the being that had woken him. “You!” he gasped, but couldn’t even do anything, before Gir had moved back to the bed, standing right in front of him. “MAARY!” the little robot sang happily, but then his eyes turned red again. “Master has ordered me to get…” he started before he stared off into the doomed nothingness of the universe.

Dib looked confused, completely overwhelmed by the situation. He hadn’t ever thought he´d see his God´s animal/messenger?, Dib really didn’t know what it was that was standing in his room, here. But as the being seemed to be at a loss for words, the prince tried to help.

“To get me? Maybe? Does he want to see me?” Dib asked hopefully. He had managed to keep himself from going back, but with the little thing here and Zim´s picture in his mind, he couldn’t help but suggest seeing his God again.

Gir seemed to focus on him again. “Get you? YES! Master wants to see you! He's been watching you all this time, he wants to see you!” he squealed happily, eyes once more blue.

Dib´s eyes widened at the confession, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart speed up in excitement. “Right! Let me get ready real quick, I´ll be on my horse in half an hour!” he said eagerly, already getting out of his bed.

But Gir just giggled “Stupid Mary. Such a big head, but nothing inside.” Dib stopped and looked back “Wha..?” he tried to ask, but before he could finish his sentence he was scooped up bridal style by the tiny robot, barely reaching his waist, and out they went through the window.

Dib screamed for dear life, and held on as tight as he could – they moved faster than he ever thought possible.

Keef was by now in the medical bay of the base. He looked longingly at the tubes with healing goo, wishing he could just immerse himself for an hour or two and walk out as good as new. But his God had only allowed the paste. It was a cream, currently applied to his back by one of the older priests. Most of their time they spent upstairs in the temple, but they knew most of the important parts of the base. To serve they had to move around freely, sating their Master's wishes without him even needing to speak them.

“He was gentler than I expected, after he hasn’t called for so long.” Dwicky stated. The black haired priest sported a small beard and a cold look. He had been here for almost fifty years now, and barely looked 40.

Keef smiled. “Our God likes me, I'm sure of it!”

But the older priest just scoffed, he'd been here long enough to know that Zim didn’t care one bit about them. But he also knew that they had a better life here than out in the empire. And that he wouldn’t stand a chance if he tried to go against their God.

He had tried once in his younger years. He had barely survived.

The paste was cold in Dwicky´s hand, but it sped up their already advanced healing factor. “You get off on the pain, I know he appreciates that about you.” Dwicky agreed though. He stabbed a finger into one of the wounds and earned himself a shudder and moan.

“Don’t tease me, Dwicky.” Keef pouted. “Thanks, though. The back is always so hard to reach.” “Just lie down for a couple hours and you´ll be fine. Wanna come upstairs with me?”

“Naa, I´ll stay here. Maybe Master needs me again later~” Keef singsanged and got up from his sitting position on the medical barge to lie down on it.  

Dwicky just shook his head, not understanding the younger one´s eagerness, and left the room. Keef´s thoughts went back to his earlier session. He was still confused about what had happened at the beginning of it. If he didn't know better he'd say he´d licked a pussy. But that couldn’t be possible, could it?

“Were you trying to kill me?!” Dib shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes dark with fear and fury. The robot had set him down after they had entered the base through a small opening at the side of the temple, as neck breakingly fast as before. The prince was shook, adrenaline pumping through his blood and the fear of death strong.

They were in one of the smaller rooms, close to the main lab, and Gir just giggled. “You aLIVe. Gir got you.” “WHAT is going on here?!” the God´s voice suddenly boomed as the small alien stepped into the room. He had been eating some of his snacks and had looked forward to watching the stream of Dib getting killed. But now that pathetic earth baby stood in his base!

“Oh, Master!” Gir squealed and wrapped his arms around the God in a hug, but was shoved off right away. “GIR! What did I tell you?! What is HE doing here?!” Zim pointed accusingly at the human standing in his base, looking lost. “I got him for you. Now you can watch him here.” Gir answered, sure that he had done the right thing. “Got him for me?! Get rid OF him, I said! Kill him! Destroy, obliterate, delete!”

Dib´s eyes widened at that. He had thought about kneeling down when the alien had entered but had been distracted by the conversation and was glad that he wasn’t kneeling right now. “Kill me? Why would you kill me?” Dib asked, confused, disappointed and slowly getting angry again. The adrenaline was still boiling strong in his blood and the shock was slowly dissipating.

Zim just shrugged. “You're distracting me.”

Comical denial built up at those words. “Distracting? Why… why would I distract you?” he asked, but was met with another shrug. “Just cause. You´re a stupid worm baby and your stupid worm gave Zim bad ideas! It makes me all… weird!” The alien yelled at the end and was huffing now. “Gir. Now, end this!”

But Gir was already long gone from the lab, chasing after a butterfly that for some weird reason had found its way into the base.

Dib´s fury boiled over and he stalked towards Zim with long steps. He remembered the pain from their first meeting well, but he figured that nothing could be worse than death. “YOU! How dare you! I´m going to be king! How dare you try to kill me?!” he shouted as he stepped closer and closer.

Zim stepped back, surprised by the much taller human, but getting just as angry. “How dare I?! You mean how dare you?! I AM YOUR GOD! Do as I say!”

But the human wouldn’t back down. He strode towards the God, until the smaller one found himself against a wall. “The FUCK is wrong with you?! Why would you just kill me?” Dib asked again, closer now, way closer. Zim thought of using his PAK legs, but before he could answer or call them, he was punched across his small adorable face. Hard.

Gritting his teeth, the alien tried to get up, but was grabbed by his arms, the surprise obvious on his face. Never had any of the humans treated him this way. The first king surely had taken some convincing, but afterwards all of them just worshipped him. He had never really had to deal with any kind of rebellion. At least nothing that had surprised him; priests from time to time hadn’t liked their treatment, but they were easily disposed of. Just like this human had been supposed to be!

As the human´s strong hands wrapped around the invader´s wrists and yanked him into the air, Zim struggled for dear life, anger and wrath replacing the surprise. “Let go of me right this moment!” he hissed between his teeth, glaring at the golden orbs of the human.

But Dib just glared back. “Never!” he shouted, but actually was a bit at a loss of what to do. Yes, he had wanted dominance for a while now, had wanted to take control, but here with the imminent threat of the God in front of him, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Realization that he had almost died slowly trickled into his brain. But he didn’t have to think long.

Zim had finally managed to get his PAK legs out and as soon as they stabilized him on the ground, he flung the human across the room. Dib´s moment of surprise was over and the God was ready.

The boy hit the wall and slid down against it, groaning in pain. With surprise, he looked at the metal appendages that came from the God´s back, and it became clear to him why the alien was so often depicted as a spider. Dib's head hurt and when he tried to touch the wound, he felt hot blood touching his hand. The creature was moving towards him, and if Dib could have, he would have scooted away; but he felt dizzy and cold and tired and hurt all over. Just then, the God loomed above him, one of the sharp appendages in the air, ready to strike and pierce his heart.

Dib´s eyes clenched shut, disappointment strong in his heart and fear lodged in every bone. The pinkish light was so unnatural and just all of this felt unreal. Maybe he was just dreaming and actually still lay in his bed at home?

He didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t know why he wasn’t dead yet. Slowly, the prince opened his eyes again and was met face first with the God, who was awfully close. “You disgust me.” Zim scoffed, but didn’t move away. The alien studied the boy´s face closely, intrigued by all the small details he made out. Dib´s face disfigured by fear was beautiful. Maybe Gir was right once more and he shouldn’t kill the Dib, but rather keep him close?

Dib took the quiet moment to clear his head. Sadness overcame him. “I worshipped you.” he confessed, before nervously biting his lower lip. Zim couldn’t help but look at the human's mouth and think of the pleasure Keef had given him not too long ago. “As you should.” the God just answered, equally quiet.

A weird mood had settled around them and both were at a loss of what to do. Not wanting to disturb the atmosphere, but also uncomfortable. It was quiet and tense, expectant. Their eyes locked and time stood still.

After a seeming eternity, Zim broke away. His PAK legs vanished, he turned around and walked away. “You´ll stay here until I decide what to do with you. I'll send someone to settle you in.”

Dib watched Zim leave and sank lower against the wall, imminent danger apparently overcome. As the adrenaline finally left his body, the pain came back and he slowly drifted out of consciousness.

The blood dripping from his wound slowly draining his life force.  

When Keef was actually called upon by his Master a second time that night, the cheerful priest hadn’t expected to be given the order to look after a guest. Much less had he expected that guest to be the crown prince, knocked out and bleeding on the floor. With distaste, he looked at the blood that slowly pooled around the seemingly lifeless boy. He had been given orders to look after him, but his God hadn’t said anything about medical care. So Keef would just make sure the other didn’t die. Everything else had to be earned.

After all, Keef knew that this stupid boy was the reason he hadn’t been called on for so long.

Carrying the prince to the medical bay, Keef basically dumped him onto the metal stretcher. It caused no reaction at all, showing how out of it Dib really was. With a sigh, Keef made to clean and wrap the head wound. No paste for him.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my blood~ <3


	8. I decided!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How can you just say that?! I'm supposed to be king, I can't die here!” he yelled, but regretted it right away, the pain pounding in his head as his voice reached his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to Ylje for editing the fuck out of this xD youre a great help! <3
> 
> Besides that I want to warn everyone that there´s torture and obsessive violence ahead. Please please dont read if you´re uncomfortable with it! This is not a story for kids!

It took Dib a week to break the fever he had fallen into after the first day. His wound was infected and he was low on blood. Keef had kept the duty to look over the boy, just so he could see that he got the minimum of medical care and nothing more. Zim hadn’t bothered to look for the human once, so the priest figured that it maybe wouldn’t even be that bad if he died… but the fever broke and Dib woke up again. Disoriented and hurting everywhere.

“Where am I?” he croaked, throat dry from not speaking for so long. Dib vaguely remembered being in his room, sleeping, and then… Oh. Right. He was at Assur´s temple. He had been supposed to die. The prince certainly felt like dying with the pain stripping his body of all energy. Looking around, he realized that he was alone and in the same room he had woken up in last time, after almost dying. He saw the goo tubes along the other wall and almost wished he was in there again.

Zim had been keeping to himself for two days, and on the third day he'd taken the cruiser and left. He left dirty earth behind and took a vacation in space, getting away from it all. From his weird feelings and the human in his base.

Zim was almighty and as he looked down on the blue planet he felt like he owned it already. He had people fighting for him in different parts of the world, destroying each other in his name. The alien felt superior in every way.

But what was that nagging feeling inside of him, what was that weird arousal he felt around the prince? Zim didn’t understand. He'd seen fierce warriors, played with beautiful maidens, and dominated everyone that he wanted. With his advanced technology and his strength he was obviously the most powerful on this dirt-ball, yet it seemed the wit and bravery with which Dib had stepped in front of him twice now had impressed him. Or maybe his recklessness, almost stupidity? Zim was confused.

He pondered about himself and the world, for once quiet and reclusive.

Dib drifted in and out of sleep a couple of times, tired, hurting and hungry. The next time he woke, the youngest priest, the one he´d met last time, stood before him. “You should sit up so I can rewrap your head.” Dib complied slowly, trying not to strain his body more than needed.

“What's gonna happen to me?” he asked, his mind slowly catching up with what was going on. The boy knew he couldn’t die here. His father wouldn’t allow it, nor would he himself stand for it. But when he thought of the spiderlike form the God had taken, he couldn’t help but shudder. Maybe he really didn’t have any say in it? Would he even stand a chance? He had tried the last time and while he had managed to land a blow, he had almost been killed for it…

“Master Zim will decide.” Keef answered, his eyes cold as he wrapped the boy's head with little care. “Where is he?” “He went to the heavens to think.” ”Heaven? You mean he's not here?” Keef shook his head. “No. It´s my duty to make sure you´re here once he comes back, though. Don’t try to escape. You should take our God's decision as it is. No matter what it is.” Dib looked at the priest and realized that the man knew that he might be killed. He couldn’t help but get angry. “How can you just say that?! I'm supposed to be king, I can't die here!” he yelled, but regretted it right away, the pain pounding in his head as his voice reached his ears.

Keef just scoffed and stood up, finished with what he had been doing. “My loyalty lies with our God, as should yours! Unless Assur allows you to leave, you´re staying here. And if he wants you dead, I will gladly do the honors.” Keef stated, his eyes passionate with devotion. He dared Dib to say something, to get angry again, but the prince just stared disbelieving.

How could this be?

How did Zim go from his nightly fantasy to his potential murderer? The boy wanted to get angry again, wanted to shout and scream, fight for his life, but he was still weak, energy low. As soon as he had been fed he was left alone again, only instructed not to leave, and press a button if he needed anything.

Dib´s thoughts circled, wondering whether the king was looking for him, whether the girl was doing ok, whether he´d get out of this alive.

But mostly he obsessed over his God. His fast brain came up with different ideas, various reasons, trying to somehow make sense of the green being. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow misbehaved and displeased his God? Dib didn’t know. No matter how he turned it, he couldn’t find a reason why Zim would want him dead. Thinking hurt him, and the last thought on his mind before he fell asleep again was that he would do everything to not die.

Zim had also come to a decision. With time, the realization that he wanted the prince in a way he'd never wanted anyone before settled in more and more. And he had come to the conclusion that he should indulge. Maybe if he did, these weird feelings would go away. Zim figured he was just curious, the 200 years spent on this earth ball slowly getting to him.

“Stupid earth, and stupid worms.” he grumbled as he flew back to his base, his decision seemingly the most logical, yet still sitting wrong with him. Irkens didn’t submit, HE didn’t submit. With a snarl, he sent the signal for all four of the priests to assemble.

As they kneeled before him in his main lab, he felt the power again. Being in control calmed him down and as he moved his eyes over the four of them, he smiled. “Keef. Report.” he demanded as he sat down in his chair, legs wide, sitting comfortably.

Keef bowed deep to the floor before speaking. “The prince's head wound is healing and he is waiting for your decision. His body is still weak, but he will be fine. Based on the more advanced security in comparison to the upper temple, he's currently residing in the medical bay to prevent escape.”

Zim nodded. “Good, I´ll have further instructions. Before, though: Elliot, Dwicky, Rankle. Anything else to report?” The oldest of the priests, looking around sixty, bowed low. “The king used the communication device to ask for your help in searching for his missing son. I said you'd consider it.” the man reported with a deep gruff voice. The God laughed at that. “Ha, that fool.” he snickered, “Let him know that his son is here and serves the almighty Assur. Also tell him he might consider creating a different prince.” Rankle bowed again in acknowledgement. Keef smiled, did this mean that Dib would die?

Zim snickered some more, turning around in his seat to look at the screens in front of him. The God changed one of the displays to show the medical bay. The Dib was up by now, striding across the room like a tiger caught in a cage. His head was bandaged and he still looked weak, but overall he seemed fine again. The doors were locked and there was nowhere for him to go. The alien roamed his eyes over the boy, who had by now been supplied with a tunic, hiding his muscled body. Still, the elegance and purpose were clear in his steps. The human didn’t plan to die. Didn’t even seem afraid anymore.

Zim wanted to break that spirit.

“I want the filthy hyuman in the playroom, bound and secured to the bed. Make sure he can't move any of his limbs. Blind him and take his hearing away. His tongue too, but don’t let him bleed out.” Zim commanded as he turned back around towards his servants. His eyes were cold and his mind was set. A picture of Dib on his knees between the girls legs came to mind, though, and he added. “No. Leave the tongue after all. I just want him gagged.” 

“I want him ready in an hour. Now leave. Zim has things to do.”

The priests all bowed low again and left the room. Keef's face was twisted between a grimace and a smile. He looked forward to hurting the prince, yet he didn’t like the idea that their God would spend more time with the boy. He knew he had to share with the other priests, but this prince had no right to their God in his mind. The boy was unworthy. Yet if it was Assur´s wish, Keef would do whatever it´d take to fulfill it.

“Keef, I figure you´ll want to do this. Need any help?” Dwicky asked once they were out of earshot of their God. Keef was already about to deny, when Elliot spoke up. “Let me help Keef, you know it's so rare that we get to have fun like this.” “Sure. Is it ok if we do it, mister Rankle?” Keef asked, looking at the oldest of them, who besides Zim held the most authority. The older man just grunted in approval, “Yeah, you youngsters go have fun. Make sure to have him ready as demanded in an hour though.” Keef and Elliot just nodded eagerly.

Dwicky shook his head as he saw the younger ones bounce away towards the medical bay. “Were we like that back then?” he asked more to himself than to Rankle, but the older replied anyway. “You certainly never were.” he grumbled as they walked towards the temple. They were all messed up though.

Dib felt trapped. The longer he was here, the more worried he got. He hadn’t heard from anyone in what felt like a day, and had only been brought meals by the animal thingy. He was nervous and on edge, dreading what was to come. He didn’t know why the youngest priest didn’t like him, but over his stay here it had become obvious that it was the case. And since none of the others had even showed their face, he feared the worst.

At the sound of the door sliding open the boy spun around, looking right at it, relief flooding his mind when he saw a new face. The smirking youngest one that stepped in afterwards though, promised nothing good. “Assur is back and has decided over your life. You´ll live.” Elliot smiled happily. Similar to Keef, he had kept his positive outlook, but was craving for other people's pain.

Dib sighed in relief, thankfulness obvious on his face, until the look on Keef's face sent a shiver down his back. “For now.” the redhead added with a smirk. While Elliot walked towards the side of the room to get one of the chairs, Keef walked straight to Dib, stopping in front of him. Dib tried to back away, but a firm grip on his arm stopped him. “I told you I'd gladly do the honors, didn’t I?” he whispered into the other's ear, before pressing the boy down onto the chair Elliot had placed behind him.

The prince tried to struggle. He really did. But with his body still weak, there was no way for him to go against the priest´s just recently enhanced strength. Keef held him down, while Elliot bound the boy to the chair, making sure the other wouldn’t be able to move. “Let me go!” he tried, but was just met with laughter.

“You´re nothing here. Just another plaything. He seems to fancy you, though. You should feel honored he wants to see you” Elliot laughed as he walked away again. Dib struggled to see what the other was doing, fearing for the worst. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why was he bound if his God fancied him? If he wanted to see him again after all?

Dib´s eyes hardened, and he spat at the closest priest, otherwise tied up uselessly. Keef raged in disgust and stepped closer, hand raised for a slap- “Stop. Assur gave clear instructions. Don’t rough up his face.” Elliot had grabbed Keef´s hand, stopping him from slapping the prince. “Just use this. I promise it's much more satisfying to really hear the screams.” A metal device was pressed into the youngest´s hand. Keef looked at the device and couldn’t help but grin. “You´re right. This  _ is _ much more satisfying.” he agreed.

Dib looked bewildered between the priests. The device looked a bit like a big metallic spoon, but its edges glowed red, almost like iron in fire, melting. It wasn’t melting, as the prince realized, but it must be very hot. “What is that? What are you doing?!” he tried. This time, Keef was nice enough to explain. “You see, our master is gracious enough to see your pathetic existence… but he doesn’t want you to see him.”

Horror dawned on Dib and he couldn’t help but struggle again, trying his best to get away, to get out of the chair, to get away from these madmen! “No! No, you can't be serious! I'm your prince, you- you can't do this!” he tried, his voice turning pleading when his restraints wouldn’t budge at all. The boy regretted not fighting more before, but internally he knew he wouldn’t have had a chance even if he had tried more. Tears slowly collected in his eyes and he somehow tried to use all his bodyweight to get the chair to tip over, but nothing worked. He was bound and helpless as the priests just laughed at his despair.

When they stopped laughing and Elliot made to hold Dib's head in place, the only thing Dib could think of by now was screaming. He screamed as loud and shrill as he possibly could, hoping it would keep the others away from him. But all it did was earn himself a smack across his face after all. As the pain blossomed on the prince´s cheek, he momentarily shut up.

“Tsz. I wanted to hear you scream but not like this, little prince.” Keef scolded before prying Dib´s left eye open, looking at the honey color in fascination. “It's almost a shame to take it, you know, maybe we should keep them.” he mumbled to himself, but glanced at Elliot, who wore a sadistic smirk. It only made Dib´s panic worse. His head was held in an unbreakable restraint though, and all the prince could do was watch as the priest came closer and closer with the spoon device.

Dib felt the heat on his skin as it crept closer and cold sweat broke out all over his body. He knew it was futile but he still struggled, somehow, anyhow, trying to delay the inevitable. He had started to beg again by this point. “Plea-please, I don’t care what you want, anything. I´ll do anything you want, just don’t do this! Don’t do it! You can be king, I don’t care, just- PLEASE!- don’t do it!”

But the pleas fell on deaf ears and blinding hot pain shot through Dib´s mind as the hot metal burned his lower eyelid, wedging itself between his eyeball and the surrounding skin. The burning seared all blood flow and left black, charcoaled meat. The boy had started screaming again as the metal had touched his skin, his vocal chords straining to express the pain coursing through the prince.

Millimeter per millimeter Keef continued to scoop, making sure to keep the eyeball safe in the middle of the spoon, not burning it´s golden color. The screams rang in his ears and he couldn’t help but hum a happy tune along with them.

Dib was overwhelmed, his vision going hazy, his body revolting, screaming his lungs out. Never before had he felt anything like this. “DON’T! DON’T! DON’T!” he screamed, sobbed, liquid spilling from his untouched eye. He thought he was gonna faint when the metal severed the connection between his eye and his brain and left him blind on one side.

The stench of grilled flesh recoiled in his nose, but he was here, the pain not letting Dib go. It had captured him and he couldn’t flee from reality, couldn’t flee from this. His whole body was trashing, and his head wound had opened again, bleeding into the bandages.

With one final movement, the device left the prince´s skin, the white golden orb sitting beautifully in the middle. Dib gasped, coughed, his breath coming hard and unrhythmic.

With terror, his right eye looked at his left eye.

The boy couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. This thing lying there was his eye.

More sobs wracked his body.

Elliot had to admit that the hollow black socket looked beautiful in the prince´s white face. He let go of the head and wasn’t surprised when it just rolled forward, all tension gone from Dib´s hurting form. The boy just wanted to coil up in a corner and never come back. Everything hurt. But the priests had different plans. “Keef, you hold him now, it's my turn.” Elliot giggled and grabbed for the device, switching places with the younger one.

At that, some fight returned to Dib. “NO! Please- please, not the other one too. Don’t take both, please. Oh god, I beg you!” he whimpered, his voice raw. Desperation swam in his left eye, the pupil wide from the pain, from the adrenaline and the fear.

But Elliot just shook his head. “No no, it's my turn now. Hold still!” he demanded, and grinned as Keef restrained the boy's head. Sobbing, Dib couldn’t help but watch as the device once more came close to his skin.

As the hot pain took his breath away, Dib was tossed into darkness.

All tears sizzled up by the blaze.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my blood~


	9. This is no fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exchanged words between the priests didn’t reach his ears, and he was lost again. He only felt the soft sheets and the harsh ropes binding his body. He couldn’t move an inch and while the position was mostly comfortable, there was a tension on his body from being spread the way he was that got to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I was gone for so long!  
> I started my student exchange and was very busy with the exams I had beforehand... but now Im in Hong Kong! <3  
> so hopefully I´ll get to write and draw again :)  
> I started a fan side blog on tumblr btw where you can find my drawings: its fairyspiel - feel free to check it out and message me~
> 
> now as always I want to thank Ylje for editing~
> 
> please enjoy :) and beware of some long awaited ZADR

“Is he still awake?” Elliot asked as he pinched Dib´s cheek. It earned him a heart wrecking sob and answered his question. The prince had gone awfully quiet after his second eye had been removed and the priest had feared that he might have passed out.

The eyes sat safely in a jar of liquid, the pink shade reflecting in the orbs as Keef looked at them. “So pretty” he lamented, and then turned back around to their victim. They had to hurry a bit if Dib was to be ready on time.

The panic was still strong in the boy, but all fight was gone. His eyes were gone and with them, his will to flee. Where would he go?  _ How _ would he go if he couldn’t see? His ears were straining to keep track of his surroundings, trying to give him at least some clues as to what was going on around him. But Dib felt hopeless. The pain seemed to be everything he could feel.

He didn’t know what he´d done wrong. He didn’t know how this could have happened. He didn’t know why Zim would possibly want this. Yes, his memories from that night were a bit blurry, but he had felt good. He had been mad with desire and thought that his God had wanted him too. Why would he blind him now? It couldn’t be because of the punch either, Zim had apparently wanted to kill him before that…

“Princess, we have one more thing we need to do before we can present you to Assur.” Elliot giggled, and Dib shuddered. What else could they possibly do? The boy heard some shuffling, but couldn’t place the sounds, didn’t know what was going on. How should he?

He felt exhausted, like all energy had been zapped from him. There was no fight left, no hope. He´d die here. Dib was sure of it. When he once more felt heat close to his skin he didn’t even struggle anymore. The searing pain, as two glowing metal rods were stuck in his ears and burned away his ability to hear, washed over the prince and filled the room with screams nonetheless.

Black silence was all that was left for Dib.

“Should we give him a little something for the pain? So he responds nicely to Zim?” “Nah. If Master wants him to have fun, he'll make sure he does. But he could also want to hear his pain. We don’t know that.” “Let´s at least prepare some things on the bedside for Assur to use if he wants to.”

They hurried over the room, preparing vials and shots that could possibly lift the pain, and bring ecstasy to the boy currently without consciousness. Dib wasn’t moving; a rag doll slumping on the chair.

By the time he woke up, the priests had carried him to the play room and laid him down on the bed. Elliot was currently binding the prince´s left arm to the respective post of the bed, while Keef did the same for his right leg. Dib´s left leg was already secured tightly and the only thing free to move, when he woke, was the boy´s right arm.

Panicking, he tried to feel around himself, the soft texture beneath him unfamiliar and the pain from the burns coming crashing back.

He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, and now couldn’t move again. As he tried to reach over to his left arm to undo the binds, to somehow get away, he was stopped, and even though Dib had felt the movement at his arm and leg before, he was still startled by the hand on his arm. He tried to thrash again but was pulled down and robbed of all movement as his last free limb was seized.

The exchanged words between the priests didn’t reach his ears, and he was lost again. He only felt the soft sheets and the harsh ropes binding his body. He couldn’t move an inch and while the position was mostly comfortable, there was a tension on his body from being spread the way he was that got to him. It added to the pain, deepened his misery and made his body feel like it was slowly simmering away. It was a constant burn, the need to scratch horrible, filling Dib with dread at what he might look like.

He didn’t know that his white body spread out on the deep red sheets and the black burns where his eyes should have been made quite an appealing picture. Horrible, but appealing in a twisted way.

The white, almost translucent tunic loosely clung to his body and his golden upper arm ring, signaling his status as the crown prince, lifted his appearance in a regal, almost otherworldly way. To top it off Dib´s body was trained well, muscled and toned in all the right places. The growing boy was a sight to behold and honestly, Keef was jealous.

He didn’t want to prepare this boy like this. He'd rather be in his place, even willing to take the pain the prince had gone through. Keef knew that if it were him, Zim would allow the healing tanks afterwards, restoring any defects. He just hoped that treatment wouldn’t be given to the prince.

No matter how unwilling the youngest was, once the priests had made sure Dib was restrained, the toys and medicine laid out and everything ready, they left the room.

Dib hadn’t been sure if he was alone or not since the touches had left his body. The silence left room for the pain to ring in his ears, a terrible tinnitus, that couldn’t really be there, but was. He felt like his head might explode, the stress from his head wound adding to his lost ears and eyes. It was too much. Too much pain, too much fear, too much everything.

He just wanted to get it over with, die, let the pain stop. He had given up hope of enduring this to come out alive when his second eye had been taken. Now he just was and hoped it'd be over soon. What  _ it _ would be though, he had no idea. The actions of his God didn’t make sense to him. What use was he right now, like this? This hurting mess barely capable of struggling.

Dib didn’t know how much time passed, caught in his head. He had no way of knowing his surroundings, the pain and darkness eating at his sanity.

Zim entered the room half an hour later than he said he would. He had taken his time, going over some of the video feed again, watching his prince before he had been taken. It had made him feel jittery, and weird all over. But the diagnostics he had run on his PAK had come up with no problem.

Now he just wanted to be alone with his captive, and was glad that the humans had prepared everything so nicely. Stepping closer, he first took a look at the bedside table, appreciating the array of medicine and drugs. He ran his gloved fingers over some of them, quietly humming to himself. 

When he finally turned his eyes towards Dib, his squeedilyspooch quivered and he didn’t know what he should think. The boy looked beautiful. A sadistic glee spread through Zim at the notion that Dib was all his. All Zim´s to use and abuse as he wished. There were only two things that the God wasn’t happy with: the tunic and the missing gag.

Watching and marching back and forth in front of the bed, Zim tried to come up with a plan of action. Should he just touch him? That had been the plan. But then he´d need to gag him in some way. Maybe his cock would do? Zim felt unusually unsure, as his eyes traveled back and forth between the human´s flaccid reproductive organ and his face.

It would probably be best to start with something the God was used to, he decided, and slowly climbed onto the bed, that reached to his chest. He himself barely reached the boy´s chest, and he was pretty sure that the Dib wasn’t done growing yet. But the idea of the boy getting even taller excited him more and when he straddled the prince´s chest, he groaned at the idea.

Height meant power, and while that wasn’t true on this dirt ball, Zim couldn’t deny that the idea did excite him when it came to Dib.

Said boy was ripped out of his painfilled head when he felt the bed move. Dread filled him, and he tried to struggle when he felt weigh settle over his chest. “Who's there?! What are you doing?!” Useless questions left the prince´s mouth out of habit, but he recoiled back into himself when he couldn’t even hear his own spoken words, least of all an answer.

Zim knew and didn’t bother with an answer. It amused him to see the prince reduced to this. He was pondering helping out with the drugs but decided against it for now. Instead he scooted further up, almost sitting on the other's neck. Zim´s dick was hard, and he wanted that sweet mouth.

A sweet smell filled the prince's nose, one of the few senses left to him. It reminded him of the last time he had been with the God, yet it wasn’t as extensive or mind-numbing. It made him want it though, while he actually didn’t.

When Zim, because it must be Zim, nobody else was that light and small or emitted that smell, scooted closer to Dib´s face and ran his glove clothed finger over the prince's lips, said prince opened willingly. He couldn’t hear the praise that left the God's mouth, but felt the tip of the cock that sank into his mouth.

Zim moaned as he delved into the heat and allowed the human a moment to get accustomed to his length. The smile on his face showed his self-esteem, happy to be in control again, to have the prince at his mercy. He started thrusting soon after, relatively gentle, building up a rhythm and simply enjoying himself.

Dib on one hand savored the sweet taste that filled his mouth, yet wanted to get away as far as possible on the other. His mouth stretched, and his gag reflex hated Zim as the alien relentlessly thrust into the human. The pain hadn’t gone, it was actually worse now. The movement of the God´s body strained the human and left him gasping for air. The gloved claws had fisted themselves into Dib´s hair and ran dangerously close to his still healing head wound. To top if off, there was pressure put onto his ears and he felt like screaming, like dying.

He wanted to beg to be let go, to just end it, when a thought crossed his mind.

“Ahhh!!!” Zim yelled, pulling back as fast as possible. Blunt teeth had suddenly closed around his serpentine dick, the pain making his antennae quiver. The God almost couldn’t believe that the lowly earth child had dared to bite him! To defy him a third time! A loud slap echoed around the room as Zim´s hand collided with the prince´s cheek.

Zim wanted to yell and scream in his anger, but knowing that Dib wouldn’t hear him anyway, his stare just turned cold and he got up, leaving the bed and the human.

Dib felt the blow and couldn’t help but smirk. “Good. Hit me.” he thought and hoped to die soon, the angrier he made the God the sooner he´d be done here.  At least that was his logic. With that in mind, he felt dread when the weight lifted completely, and he was alone again.

Panic threatened to overtake him. He didn’t want to be alone again! He wanted to die, not be caught back in his head with nothing else but the pain to focus on! Dib tried to thrash, once more trying to break free, not to get away but to somehow distract himself from the horrible nothingness. Only when a gentle hand touched his shoulder and pushed him back down against the sheets did he calm. He couldn’t hear, but just the touch helped, gave the prince something to focus on.

The touch turned harsh though, when that same hand pushed Dib´s mouth open and pushed a ring gag in, preventing the human from closing his mouth or biting down. But the prince was just glad to be rooted again.

Zim settled back over the other´s chest and pushed back into the newly secured fuckhole. He had had enough and didn’t want anymore of this. He just wanted to get this weird feeling inside him gone, wanted to go back to normal. But somehow, watching Dib squirm against the sheets hadn’t made him feel all that good. His insides clenched, but his resolve remained hard. He´d get what he wanted, no matter what.

He continued his rhythm from before and went harder now, his claws digging into the soft scalp as much as the gloves allowed. Zim´s mind yelled at him to be angry and punish the dirt worm, yet something held him back from hurting Dib too much. The God just allowed himself to glaze in the warmth, the slick heat gulping around him, desperately trying to draw air.

After all, while Zim thought he was being rather gentle, Dib was used to an entirely different treatment. He wanted to cough, to get away and never come back. He wanted to die. There was no pleasure for him as his mouth was abused.

It felt like too long until his God came down the boy's throat. The essence was sweet and thick, it fogged Dib´s mind, yet the urge to throw it up clawed at his insides. Tears would have stained Dib´s eyes, if he had had any left.

Tired, he lay against the sheets as the God pulled out and the weight on his body lifted again. This time Dib was fine with it, at least for a moment, the pain only a dull throbbing in the back of his mind as the essence numbed him to it.

Zim looked over the body beneath him and frowned slightly. The heat and the passion that the God had adored about the boy were as gone as the orbs they had shown in. Altogether he just looked like a puppet, and while Zim had thought he wanted exactly that when showing his weaker side, now he wasn’t sure anymore. There was no fight. A low click slipped out of his throat, almost a whine, before Zim got up.

With a glance at the still flaccid cock, he decided that if he wanted to sit on that he'd need to use some of the prepared medicine. He knew that he could just use his hands or mouth to work the boy, but Zim wanted to keep contact to a minimum.

Fuck and leave. Maybe kill him, the God wasn’t sure yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my blood~


	10. Make me submit, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ringing in his ears came back and while it lasted longer this time, it seemed to not bother him as much, mixing with the pleasure and the sweet smell in his nose. Dib felt goo dribble down against his body, slicking the way and seeping into his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m once again sorry it took so long, life is busy. But please have some more smut :3  
> It gets intense and I´d love to hear your opinion on it.  
> For now enjoy and thank Ylje for editing~

Dib´s mind was hazy.  
The sweet taste lingered in his mouth and numbed the pain to a bearable level. Exhaustion overcame him and he felt like falling asleep, the alien´s touch no longer on his body to distract him. The boy was tired, numbness spreading through his body. He wanted to forget. Forget the pain, the situation he was in, the things Zim had done to him.  
However Dib was ripped out of his thoughts by a grope. The calming numbness was paired with new, clear sensations where the alien´s body touched his own. A hand had wrapped around Dib´s cock and the prince couldn’t control himself. He moaned as pleasure shot through his system.  
If he could, he would feel embarrassed by his sudden arousal.  
The gloved hand stroked Dib once, before pulling away, leaving the prince half hard.  
Zim looked at Dib´s cock with a frown. In one of his hands he held a syringe with an aphrodisiac, while the other had just tried to hold the organ in place for the shot. The boy's reaction to the touch had surprised him, though. The Dib-worm didn’t even seem to need any help!  
Frowning, he laid the syringe down and climbed back onto the bed, his eyes switching between the earth monkey´s face and cock. Tentatively, he kneeled between Dib´s legs, one of his hands grabbing the boy, while his other moved down his own body, looking for his slit, slowly sinking one of his gloved claws inside.  
It felt tight and wet and the intrusion made Zim click softly, his eyes focused on Dib. The alien inserted another claw, spreading them and wondering if he´d even be able to fit the boy inside. He already felt full, but that weird feeling inside him spurred him on to continue. He stroked Dib to full hardness and eagerly moved his claws inside, soft moans leaving his lips.  
He felt wonderful and horrible at the same time.  
Zim didn’t understand how he could enjoy this. He didn’t understand how he could possibly want this, when it was what he had fought against happening so often in his younger years back on Irk. He had always won back then and watched as his partners had succumbed to their fate. Submitting completely.  
After all, during Irken mating the fight was where things were settled, once a winner is clear the loser will submit. Instincts giving up control to the dominant part.  
That’s why Zim had decided on these precautions. He was afraid that by taking the boy´s dick he might trigger some of those instincts and therefore basically leave himself open and vulnerable.  
Exactly that vulnerability excited a part of him, though. He couldn’t explain it, but he wanted to know what it´d be like to not have control for once. He´d been bored for too long… The alien´s emotions battled inside him; his rational side was screaming at him that this whole situation was a bad idea, while some other part wanted to give in to the boy's height.  
Said boy was letting out a constant stream of small moans as his dick was stroked. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t see, and the pleasure was able to resonate in the emptiness of his mind. It felt better than most he´d felt and somehow his pain was as good as gone as well.  
He couldn’t explain it, just knew that he felt good. The thought that he might have passed out and therefore didn’t feel anymore pain had crossed Dib´s mind, yet it seemed unlikely.  
The pleasure was too real, too sharp to just be in his head.  
When the hand left his flesh he couldn’t help but whine. He wanted more of that sensation, the prolonged pain he'd felt leaving him open for the pleasure, welcoming it. The break from the pain was a serene sensation and he didn’t want to go back to the dark place. He almost thought that he was able to make out some light…  
Zim was still fingering himself, his breath labored by now and his eyes lidded. He felt hot all over and panted as his claws dug back inside of him again and again. There was a tight resistance, though, pinkish goo eased the way and slicked his hand completely. Its sweet scent permeated the air and as his squeedilyspooch drank it in he wanted more.  
Slowly he straddled Dib´s hips, raising his own, and with a glance towards the boy he eased himself down. It was a slow motion, Zim´s thighs straining as they held his weight and guided him lower, bit for bit. Little clicking sounds escaped the alien's mouth as he filled himself with the human´s cock. “Oh Irk.” he gasped, feeling like he might split, on edge as he held himself in the air, not ready to sink all the way down.  
The human was beautiful beneath him and Zim once more was glad that the other was secured as tight as he was. There was no free room for Dib to move his hips or do anything to throw Zim´s concentration overboard. Goosebumps had spread over his skin and shivers ran up his spine at the feeling of being filled. It was a mix between pain and pleasure and while his body tried its hardest to take the organ in, his mind tried hard to keep in control, to not shut down.  
It was a losing battle.  
Dib, however, was slowly gaining his fight back. Tight heat engulfed him, and it was unlike anything he'd felt before. He wanted to buck his hips further inside, move his body, create delicious friction, but he couldn’t move at all. The slow movement was almost torturous, and he craved to close his arms around the alien on top of him and pull him closer.  
The ringing in his ears came back and while it lasted longer this time, it seemed to not bother him as much, mixing with the pleasure and the sweet smell in his nose. Dib felt goo dribble down against his body, slicking the way and seeping into his skin.   
By the time Zim finally sank down completely a sudden realization combined with the pleasure. Dib could hear! It was mumbled, like his ears were stuffed with cotton, but he was able to make out the soft noises that fell from his alien partner's mouth. As surprised as Dib was about the sudden development, he couldn’t help but focus on the pleasure for now.  
His own moans began to reach his ears as well, and the chorus of the human´s and alien´s voices mixed together. Pleasure resonated in his mind and mixed with the slowly returning anger at the God. This felt good, but the pain was fresh in the prince´s memory. Never had he known such misery before.  
When Zim started moving, his mind lost itself. His head rolled back and as he exposed his neck, his thighs worked to engulf the other again and again. A string of clicks left his mouth, English forgotten as he used his mother tongue to whimper his pleasure. His arms leaned back against the human´s thighs, using his full body to raise himself. A little voice in Zim´s head told him that exactly what he had feared had happened and that he wasn’t in control any longer, yet the majority of his consciousness didn’t care. So Zim didn’t stop, didn’t do anything else than crave the heat of friction, the new feeling of fullness and the pleasure of orgasm.  
As Zim´s attempts to satisfy himself gained speed and strength, Dib´s world was turned upside down. He had thought fucking the girl had been fun, but the small body on top of him gave him a satisfaction he had never thought possible. At the same time, his anger boiled strong in him, hate for what he had been through, all respect lost. And as the pleasure increased, his ears picked up more and more of the slick sounds of their bodies moving. The prince tried to understand, and as a faint sense of light returned to his eyes, the explanation suddenly hit him.  
The God gave healing powers.  
Zim´s essence had helped him fight last time, and now Dib realized that it would help him fight again this time. Just against the God!  
He had already taken in a good amount of the fluid earlier when it was forced down his throat, and as he was engulfed in the alien, the other´s goo surrounded him and seeped into his skin. Dib felt his strength returning as well as his eyesight, slowly, but consistently. His body was healing at a rapid pace, and the prince couldn’t wait to give back the pain he had been given!  
Zim was losing, his mind, his sense, his body. He couldn’t win against instinct and didn’t realize that the once black holes on the body beneath him looked more and more like working eyes. He could only focus on the feeling of fullness, of the stretch that threatened to split him apart, yet burned his mind in a delicious way. Never before had he experienced anything like this, yet somehow he wasn’t completely satisfied yet. There was no way for Zim to name what it was that was missing, but he knew that this wasn’t entirely right just yet. Almost, but not yet.  
However, when strong arms suddenly snapped the ropes and grabbed Zim´s waist, a loud yelp left his lips in surprise. His eyes sprung open and he tried to focus his sight, his mind struggling to process what was going on. When his gaze crossed Dib´s, his mouth fell open in realization. He knew he had messed up, yet he couldn’t find the strength to care. The big hands almost engulfed his waist entirely, and as a smirk crossed the human's mouth, they began to move the alien.  
A shiver ran down Zim´s spine at the intensity he saw in Dib´s gaze, the will to hurt, but instead of fighting, his eyes felt shut again and more clicked moans left his lips. He was in too deep, submitting as the human took control and flipped them around once his legs had snapped the remaining ropes.  
Dib lifted the God up and pressed him belly down against the mattress, before pushing back in from behind. “You little scumbag will pay!” he growled as he began a punishing pace, his left hand wrapping around the thin wrists and holding them together behind the God's back. It was an uncomfortable position, intended to hurt, yet Zim didn’t even try to struggle. He was gone, pleasure all that was left in his mind as the last puzzle piece had set in, Dib´s dominance sending him into complete submission and lifting his need.  
Dib´s mind, on the other hand, had cleared up with his returning eyesight. Once he had gotten it back completely, he had known what he would do and had acted on it. The prince would use the other´s body like the God had intended, and get his revenge along the way. He wasn’t quite sure yet how he´d get out of this entire situation, since he was sure he was still in the temple, but he had his senses back, was angry and had the God at his mercy for now. He would be a fool if he didn’t use this chance!  
So he put all his anger and his frustration into his thrusts, wanting to hurt and break, as pleasure filled his mind. Filthy words were whispered alongside Zim´s head as Dib let out his energy.  
“You thought you'd get away with this, didn’t you?! You're fake as fuck and I'll expose you! Ha-h… oh- oh god- you´re no God of mine! Ha-h-aaa…” Dib´s entire being was concentrated on Zim. His fingers left bruises, on wrists, on hips, hurting, marking, and when Dib's head came to the God´s shoulder, also biting. “W-who should worship you?! Look- just look at you -ah haha- like a dog in heat- that's no- no God – you´re as far away from godly as possible.” Insults spat between bites, between nips to green skin, that turned a sweet purple at the ministrations.  
Zim just barely understood the whispered words, but was unable to answer. His ego succumbed to instinct and while he wanted to brag about how great he really was, all he could do was moan. His mind was clouded and he was almost at the breaking point. His squeedilyspooch was tight and coiled around itself in pleasure. A bite that broke skin was the last drop necessary to have a flood wave of ecstasy wash over him.  
His body spasmed and a shriek left the alien´s mouth, piercing Dib´s newly healed ears in a painful way. Dib didn’t care, though, and just continued moving, almost at his release as well. His body was coated in sweat and his breathing was growing hard, but he wouldn’t slow down, the rage motivating him. “What God comes from being fucked like a girl? And not by anyone- no- by a lowly human?” Dib growled with a mocking tone as he turned the alien around underneath him. He wanted to see that green face, wanted to see what he did to the God.  
Zim´s mind had cleared a bit after orgasm and as he was manhandled by the human, he was coherent enough to know that he had completely lost. The pleasure still rang through his body but it was quickly coming to be too much, too fast, too deep. A whimper rang in his mouth and as he locked eyes with Dib again, the rage he saw frightened him for the first time. He wanted to get his PAK legs, but his mind was still too hazy, too controlled by instinct to let him access them.  
His arms reached up helplessly, wrapping around the human's neck and pulling him close in an attempt at something. What, Zim didn’t know, he just acted, but as the human's mouth closed around his neck in a bite, the God couldn’t help but moan again, throwing his head back in surrender, giving in. He had no answer to Dib´s taunts, because he knew them to be true…  
He held on for dear life and when Dib finally spilled inside of him, the heat suddenly pooling in his belly, burning his insides, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my blood


	11. Intermezzo, while I sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His skin looked tarnished, nothing like the pristine spread of green Keef was accustomed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments last chapter and for sticking with me so long! I know I took quite a while again, but here´s some more for all of you :)  
> If anyone is interested in proofreading or editing I´d love to have you :)  
> Also feel free to point out mistakes as this hasn´t been proofread. Thank you!

As Zim passed out, the alien´s arms slipped from around the boy´s shoulders and felt soundlessly onto the soft mattress. The red eyes were completely closed; now it was Zim who in a perverse satire of their starting position laid on the bed unable to move with Dib looking over him. The boy just stared for a moment, breath still labored. His mind was overrunning and not able to comprehend at the same time. Dib´s eyes were glued to the green skin, moving over the bruises and bites left by him. It was fascinating. As his eyes wandered in a moment of peace, he surveyed more of the room, and more and more of the situation he was in came back to him. He felt like a glass of water, peaceful, calm, empty. But now gradually the sweet syrup of reality trickled in. Slowly mixing with his calmness, destroying his clarity.   
The red of the room.   
The pink of the cum.   
The green of the skin.   
The white slowly seeping out of Zim´s body.

It was all too much.  
Panic overtook Dib and he stumbled off the bed, against the far side of the room, slumping down the wall. Crouching in on himself Dib´s mind was running a mile a minute. What had he done? How did he even get in this situation? The prince´s physical pain was completely gone, but his mental health had been deeply cut up by the last couple hours. He was on the verge of crumbling and almost wished it was him passed out on the bed. But it wasn’t and he had no idea how long the God would be out of it. Dib needed to move.   
Doubt clawed at his mind though, what would it matter? Even if he miraculously managed to get out of here, he had seen what even that small animal was capable of, had seen Zim´s pure power. The only reason Dib was still alive was because of Zim´s so-called mercy. There was no need to lie to himself. Even if he managed to get out, the God could hunt him down as easily as his father went on his famous lion hunts.   
He needed to kill him.   
Make sure the God was dead before he could murder the boy. It seemed the only logical measure, but everything in Dib´s being struggled against that thought. He couldn’t possibly kill the God. How would he even do it? Looking around the room he realized that while there were lots of weapon looking things, nothing could really be used to give a fatal blow. And then even if there were such weapons Dib had no idea what could kill the God.   
The prince must have sat on the floor for a while. He had lost track of time, but his barely clothed body was getting chilled inside the deep underground base. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline leaving his body. Either way, Dib was getting cold. He continued to sit on the floor, unmoving, caught in his head though. He knew he was wasting precious time. With every second the chances of the God waking up were getting higher. But maybe that was what Dib wanted. The more he thought about it the clearer it got that his life was not for him to decide over. No matter how angry he was, when it all came down to it, he was a lamb caught for slaughter. His body was shaking slightly from exhaustion and anger but he couldn’t get himself to move. A small laugh bubbled up from his throat and he leaned his head back against the wall, just staring at the ceiling filled with snakes. If someone had told him before that this is how he´d die, he would have called them crazy. But maybe, after all, it wasn’t over just yet. The prince saw two main possible outcomes. Either the God would be completely enraged upon waking and would kill Dib on the spot, or he´d somehow continued the submissive behavior that he had shown towards the end of their coupling. But the prince very much doubted the second one would actually happen.   
He had tried to analyze Zim´s behavior and had concluded that the bound position Dib had found himself in had not necessarily been out of spite or a malicious urge to hurt Dib. The boy realized that looking back, Zim´s behavior had maybe been an attempt to keep himself safe. While the priests had obviously had their joy with hurting him, maybe there was still hope that Zim was not entirely an enemy. He had truly been beautiful keening underneath Dib, and he knew that as long as he lived (as short as that may be) he wouldn’t be able to ever forget the intense pleasure he had felt. It was just all a mess.  
“Dib.”   
The sound pulled on the prince´s nerves and shattered his built up hope. The voice unmistakably belonged to Keef. The redhaired priest who had found special joy in hurting him. Strained Dib turned his head towards the door and couldn’t decide between bolting or shrinking further into himself. The priests face was one of surprise and turned to anger as he looked towards the bed and saw the passed out God. “What have you done?!” Keef almost shrieked and looked almost as panicky as Dib felt. It seemed he was torn between getting to Dib in anger and sprinting to Zim in aid. As he decided a split second later and took a menacing step towards the prince, Dib´s mind decided for him as well. He got up and bolted towards the door, straight towards Keef. His fight training kicked in and with the same enhanced strength, this time he had no problem against the priest. With a well-placed sidestep and kick he sent Keef flying to the floor. Instead of finishing what he started he went further towards the door, flying through it.  
“RUN! RUN! RUN!” was on repeat in his head and he desperately looked for a way through the labyrinth of tunnels, towards the daylight. Towards the dessert – as his logical side tried to add in. But Dib ignored all reason. He just knew that he needed to get out.   
Not long after he started running, the light in the tunnels changed and a loud sound filled his ears. The lights were blinking and the sound reminded him of the warning bells they had back in Assur, informing of intruders, or in this case of escaped prisoners. Doors locked down and Dib found himself with less and less options in the labyrinth. At some point left with only one option, all other doors closed down. He unconsciously knew that it was probably a trap, but what other option did he have than running?  
He kept on going until he saw himself eye to eye with the small animal, that had originally been sent to kill him as he now knew. Stopping to a halt, despair once more filled Dib´s mind. But he was still in flight mode, desperate for any and all straws of hope. So he tried the only thing that he could think of: talk to it. “Hey! Hey. You know me, yes?! I´m caught and there are bad people after me! Help me!” he tried, and watched as slowly the machine bent his head to the side, looking confused. Then the eyes turned from red to blue “MARY!” it squealed and jumped into Dib´s arms. Surprised the prince barely caught it, but nodded “Yes! Mary! I mean- NO! I´m Dib- stop- I don’t care. Call me what you want. Just get me out of here!” he pleaded and looked down into the empty eyes of whatever it was that he was holding. If he would ever be given the opportunity to explore this being further, he would jump at the chance but right now, survival was at the forefront of his mind. Maybe – just maybe- with this being he might have a chance of actually escaping!   
As no reaction other than cuddling to him came, he continued to ramble “Please! I need to get out of here! To the surface. The city! Even better, back to the palace, there I have soldiers, maybe they can help, just far away from here, please! You need to help me, they want to hurt me!” he went on, but the animal's eyes had already changed back to red “No one should hurt Mary! Mary is master´s!” was said and then Dib suddenly once more found himself in the things bridal hold. He just heard a loud booming sound and then felt air around him, as the ceiling above him together with tons of stone and the ceiling of the temple melted under Gir´s laser eyes and he was carried out through the most direct way possible.   
Gaping in shock, Dib once more couldn’t do anything other than hold on. Astonishment washed over him as he was swept through the air and over the dessert. It seemed, for now, he was safe.  
Down in the base Keef, bringing himself upright again after his blow first activated the emergency alarm. It was a protocol that he had been taught just shortly after he had arrived at the temple, but had never had to use before. There were no emergencies. There was only God. An almighty, all controlling ruler. Lately, that believe had been slipping more and more though… “Computer!” he said towards the ceiling as he got himself standing. Normally the computer wouldn’t listen to the priests but the emergency was one of the few commands that they were authorized to enact. “Start the Lock Down. Protocol Earth Prison is to be activated!”   
As the siren filled the room, and Keef was sure that Dib would get nowhere other than his doom, he turned towards his God. Slow, deliberate strides. The scene he found confused him. Zim was laying on the bed and didn’t move. His skin looked tarnished, nothing like the pristine spread of green Keef was accustomed to.   
Not his God´s skin got hurt, marked, bitten. No, it was his own. The priests´ skin would be torn in possession… but here he saw the opposite.   
Sacrilege.   
Zim had been harmed. Had been filled.   
It tore at his world view, his twisted belief in right and wrong. Zim was all-knowing, couldn’t be hurt, couldn’t be wounded. Nothing was to shake him, because if it could why was Keef here? If his God´s point of power was not secure, what was his own position? What was he? What was he doing?   
While Dwincky knew that Zim was wordly but mighty, Keef had never accepted such a ridiculous idea.   
Zim was God. Zim is God. And Keef is his priest. A cherished priest, one that bleeds and bends for him, but cherished nonetheless. But if Zim wasn’t God, then what was Keef?   
Standing in silent contemplation at the image before him, Keef was rushed out of his thoughts by the arrival of Rankle, the oldest priest. “What happened?!” he asked in his authoritan voice, tension filling his body, ready to act on whatever danger had caused the emergency alarm. In all his life there had only been one alarm before: when Dwincky had run away almost fifty years ago. “Dib… he…” Keef started but then just pointed down towards their God, who Keef still hadn’t touched. Rankles eyes hardened at the sight “Get out and make sure he is caught. Don´t kill him just yet. I´ll take care of matters in here. Lock the door and don´t talk of what you´ve seen!” the oldest instructed.  
Keef rushed out of the room, glad to not have to see any more. He wanted to forget, not think about the implications of what he had seen. He rushed towards the control room, to see where he could help.   
Inside the playroom, Rankle made sure the room was locked after Keef´s departure and then sighed. This was new. But he had seen too much in his life to really be surprised. Everything surrounding Zim was eccentric and unnatural. All kinds of oddities had popped up over time, from the two-headed dogs that the God had created out of boredom, over playmates fucked to death to races on gigantic snails in the desert. In his opinion, it had only been a matter of time until Zim would switch things up. Not that he had really expected it, but he hadn’t not expected it either. Rankle was too old to care.   
So with another sigh he gently shook the God, to see if he would receive any reaction. When none came, he checked for breath and slapped Zim lightly. Breath was found but the slap created no reaction either. Walking to one of the walls, Rankle got himself the necessary tools to clean the more nasty wounds and all excess bodily fluids. Sparing himself the healing paste he swept the now clean, small body up and walked him out into his personal chambers. Of the four priests, he was the only one with authority to enter them and he now used that authority to place Zim into his private healing chamber. He didn’t know enough about the alien biology, but he knew that the computer would do a body scan and calibrate the chamber according to demands. Locking the chamber for the outside world, the God was left alone to heal. Nobody would be able to disturb him unless he opened the chamber on his own from inside.   
With that done, Rankle left towards the control room as well. He did not expect to find a giant hole in the ceiling on his way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my blood


End file.
